


Aboard The Campania

by doubleblack



Series: Soukoku & Kuroshitsuji Crossovers [1]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs
Genre: Comedy, Family, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2018-12-24 09:44:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 18,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12010125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doubleblack/pseuds/doubleblack
Summary: Chuuya’s eyes widened. “Revive the dead? There’s no way, that’s impossible.”“Apparently it’s not. Let me explain further. Karnstein Hospital in England seem to be shopping for foreign slaves illegally quite often but lately the amounts I am told is quite unusual. I highly doubt a standard hospital could fit that many.”“You have a point…” Chuuya pondered. “But what does that have to do with Ryan Stoker stealing money from Port Mafia?”“He’s part of the people doing the experiment and he has been using our money that he stole to do so. I plan to kill him myself on that ship and get all of our funds back it is the perfect murder, while also stopping him from bring more dead people back to life. What’s already dead should stay dead. Don’t you think?”





	1. That Butler & Double Black, Setting Sail

Dazai read the newspaper sitting in the red chair in his office. 

“Oho~ Interesting. Just as I expected.” Dazai said sitting down the newspaper. 

Chuuya had just stepped into Dazai’s office at the same time he made the face of discovery. Chuuya looked at him confusingly. 

“What are you so excited about?” He asked now sitting on Dazai’s desk. 

“Remember that man I told you about who stole thousands from us?” 

“Yes. What about him?” 

“Well mister Ryan Stoker will be boarding the luxury passenger ship Campania. And not only that but there is also a rumor surfacing around England that there is a hospital that can revive the dead.” 

Chuuya’s eyes widened. “Revive the dead? There’s no way, that’s impossible.” 

“Apparently it’s not. Let me explain further. Karnstein Hospital in England seem to be shopping for foreign slaves illegally quite often but lately the amounts I am told is quite unusual. I highly doubt a standard hospital could fit that many.” 

“You have a point…” Chuuya pondered. “But what does that have to do with Ryan Stoker stealing money from Port Mafia?” 

“He’s part of the people doing the experiment and he has been using our money that he stole to do so. I plan to kill him myself on that ship and get all of our funds back it is the perfect murder, while also stopping him from bring more dead people back to life. What’s already dead should stay dead. Don’t you think?” 

“Are you sure this is such a great idea?” 

“I have a prediction that this will end up being very entertaining and greatly benefit us.” 

“HAH?! Benefit us how Osamu?” 

“Chuuuya. ~ When have my predictions ever been wrong my love?” Dazai said as he cupped Chuuya’s face softly. Chuuya stared into his chestnut eyes. 

“Tsk. Fine.” 

“Fantastic! Even if you didn’t agree it would be too late because I already purchased the tickets!” 

“Y-You bastard!” Chuuya said annoyed. 

“We will leave in a day to fly to England. On the 17th of April it sets sail for the first time, and we will be on it with first class luxuries.” Dazai smirked. 

Oda and Bernadette walked in just as he was wrapping up his conversation with Chuuya.  

“Ah my dear friend and lovely daughter! Pack your bags we are going to England!” 

☆ 

Sebastian kneeled on the window sill as he looked at Ciel grinning. Sebastian smirked a bit amused. 

“What are you grinning at?” 

“UWAH! Don’t surprise me like that!! And what’s with that outfit?! And I wasn’t grinning!” Ciel huffed. 

“Well as they say, when in Rome, do as the Romans do. Moreover, I obtained some rather interesting information. It’s about the aforementioned Karnstein Hospital, it seems that the upper-rank doctors, including the director Ryan Stoker, have opened an association called the “Aurora Society.” According to a nurse who squealed, The Aurora Society holds presentations for the results of their experiments regularly and collects donations from nobles. The Aurora Society’s true face is that of a secret society that consists solely of doctors, who have “The complete salvation of mankind through medicine” as their motto…It has been confirmed that the members conduct illegal human experiments within the hospital daily. There was no sign of slaves inside the hospital and there was nothing pertaining to human experiments or the revival of the dead.” 

“It couldn’t get any fishier than this- huh?” 

“Yes. I’m certain there is some definite clue to be found in this “Aurora Society.” 

Ciel tapped his desk with his finger. “When is their next meeting?” 

“It is scheduled to be on a passenger ship departing from Southampton Port on the 17th of April.” 

“Hmph, meeting on a ship… sounds like something nobles would… hm? April 17th …?” 

And suddenly it hit him. Lizzy told him she’d be going on a trip in April with her family. Ciel stood up abruptly slamming his hands on his desk. “What is the name of that boat?!” 

“The Blue Star Lines Luxury Ship…” 

☆ 

“Ah! Amazing!” Bernadette said excitedly as she looked at the huge ship in front of her. “Uncle Oda?” She said looking at the ginger headed man whose hand she was holding. 

“Yes, Bern?” 

“This is the ship Daddy was talking about?!” She said with a gleam. “The C-Cam- Ca-m…” 

“Campania.” Chuuya smiled as he helped his six year old daughter finish the sentence. 

“Yes, that!”  

“It most certainly is my dear.” Dazai cooed. “It will be taking us to New York. Won’t that be fun?” 

Bernadette nodded happily. Tachihara, Akutagawa, and Kouyou were the ones seeing them off today. And they were more than emotional knowing that their family would be gone for almost 2 months. Kouyou was wiping her tears with her handkerchief.  

“You better take care of my son… Boss. My grand daughter too.” She said sniffling.  

“Of course I will.” Dazai smiled. 

“I will make sure they’re safe and protected too Kouyou.” Oda extra reassured. 

“You both better. Now get going. You don’t want to miss your sail.”  

Dazai nodded and he grabbed Chuuya’s hand. Tachihara, Akutagawa, and Kouyou waved them off as they watched them board upon the Campania.  

☆ 

“So this is Campania!” Finny said with a gleam. 

“Sure is huge.” Bardroy mentioned. 

“It’s so cool that Mr. Snake gets to go!” Finny said excited for him. 

“It’s because it’s part of a footman’s job to accompany the master on his outings. Please do your jobs properly while we are gone.” 

“Yes sir!” The Phantomhive servants said in sync.  

“Well then… We’re off.” Ciel said to his servants before boarding the ship. 

“Young Master! Take Care!” Finny said as all his servants were waving goodbye.  

Ronald was running past the crowd hurriedly. He almost didn’t make it but he jumped on the ship landing perfectly.  

“Phew! Made it just in time.” Ronald said holding his hat.  

“I’m safely on board, all according to plan, so… wind in our sails. The future is looking bright!” Ronald said removing his hat. 

☆ 

 Dazai and his family were all sitting at a round, white clothed table in the 1st class dining section of the Campania. Dazai was currently eating some fine British cuisine. He honestly enjoyed it more than he thought he would. Chuuya on the other hand not so much. Dazai watched as Chuuya spit out the food into his napkin. 

"This is disgusting. How do they eat this shit?!" 

Dazai chuckled. "I think my dear petite mafia is just too use to Japanese and French cuisine." 

"He's right Chuuya. You are quite the picky eater." Oda laughed as Dazai and him teased Chuuya. 

"Whatever. Fuck both of you." Chuuya said flipping both of them off. 

"Mama that's 543.72 Yen in the swear jar when we get home!" Bernadette said. 

Chuuya coughed and blushed. "R-Right... Sorry." 

"You're going to go broke as much as you swear Chuuya." Oda chuckled. 

"Shut your fuc-" 

Bernadette looked at him waiting for him to slip the whole curse word. 

"I mean. Shut up, you waste of a subordinate." Chuuya said correcting himself. They all chuckled at how hard Chuuya was trying not to cuss.  

Bernadette turned her attention to some cake sitting on a table. 

"AH! MAMA! Can I get a piece of that cake?!" Bernadette pointed. 

"Bern keep it down we are in public." Chuuya corrected and then he looked over her plate. 

"Bern... You didn't eat your veggies." Chuuya said sternly. 

"But I hate bitter things!" She whined. 

"Gross! I wouldn't eat them either!" Dazai whined with her and agreed. 

"How are you both ever going to have a proper diet when you won't eat veggies?!" 

"We will survive off sweets and curry!" Dazai exclaimed. 

"She's eaten most of her food. I think one slice should be okay. Oda can even split it with her." Dazai said smiling at his husband. 

"Yeah! Yeah! Pleaaase Mama!" Bernadette said pouting cutely. 

Chuuya sighed in defeat. "Okay.... But one slice only! And you and Uncle Oda split it down the middle. Go ahead and get one." 

"Yay!" Bernadette jumped down off the seat she was sitting in and she ran towards the table. 

Ω 

Lizzy ran with Ciel's hand in hers, and she stopped when she noticed the cake sitting on the table. 

"Ciel, Look look! That cake is so cute!" Lizzy let go of Ciel's hand and started running towards the table. 

"Wait here okay! I'll go get some for you too!" 

"Ah..." Ciel stood there looking at her run away. 

Ciel made a face of disgust. "Nobles really don't do anything but gather every day to talk about irrelevant things like what family did this or that... It feels stupid having abandoned work to come here..." 

"Well then will you accept The Marchioness' invitation to give you an introduction to fencing?" Sebastian said as he handed the plate of food to Ciel. 

"Are you not going to let me see the Statue of Liberty's face at all?" 

"But more importantly, Young Master. It's tonight." 

"Yeah." 

"It seems the signal for the opening of the "Aurora's Society" 's meeting is a waiter, walking around the hall carrying empty glasses. The attendees take one and go to the meeting place." 

"Don't let the signal out of your sight." Ciel ordered. 

"As you wish." 

Ω 

Lizzy bumped into a small girl as she went to grab Ciel's cake. 

"Ah! I am so sorry! Are you alright?!" Lizzy asked extending her hand out to Bernadette. Bernadette took it and she stood up, and brushed off her red dress. 

"I am okay! I am sorry too I wasn't paying attention." Bernadette said looking up at Lizzy, smirking. 

"Your dress is so pretty!" Lizzy said looking Bernadette over. 

"Thank you! My Daddy got this one especially made for me! No girl in Yokohama has a dress like this." Bernadette chirped proudly. 

"Yokohama...?" Lizzy thought. "Ah, Japan?!" 

Bernadette nodded. 

"What made you come all the way to England, and board the Campania?" 

"My Mommy and Daddy have business to take care of." Bernadette smiled. 

"Oh, I see. Well I hope they get their business handled! I am Elizabeth, by the way. Elizabeth Midford. But people call me Lizzy. What's your name?" 

"Bernadette. Dazai Bernadette. Nice to meet you." She reached out shaking Lizzy's hand. 

"Nice to meet you too." Lizzy said smiling and shaking her hand. 

"Ah, I am sure Ciel is waiting for me. I should get back." Lizzy grabbed the cake and she turned around only to realize Ciel was gone. 

"He's gone..." 

"Me and my Uncle Oda can help you look for him!" Bernadette suggested. 

"Ah, Really?!" 

"Of course!"  

 _And maybe while I am at it I can find out more information on Ryan Stoker. Bernadette thought._  

Bernadette ran over to Oda grabbing his hand. 

"Come on Uncle Oda! We are going to help Lizzy find this Ciel she speaks of!" Bernadette said dragging Oda along. 

"Ah! Bern! W-Wait...!" 

Dazai and Chuuya both chuckled at their daughter. Dazai stood up after they left and he took Chuuya's hand in his. "Come my love. We have business to attend to." 

"Certainly." Chuuya smirked as he stood up following Dazai. 

Ω 

Sebastian and Ciel stood outside of the room, disguised to not be spotted, in where the "Aurora Society" 's meeting was supposed to take place. 

"Okay, let's go." 

Sebastian put his hand on Ciel's shoulder making him halt. "Please, wait." 

"According to my info, the Aurora Society has a fixed greeting. Those who do not know it will be made to leave." 

"Say such things sooner!! So? What's the greeting?" 

"That is..." Sebastian whispered the greeting into his ear. 

Ciel looked in shock. "Wha- I can't believe it... Do I really have to do that?!" 

"If you can't we'll be seen as outsiders and will have to leave immediately. So please do not hesitate under any circumstances..." 

"Well, let's go." Sebastian said extending his arm for Ciel to go first. 

Ciel and Sebastian walked past the doors and as soon as they did a man stopped them.  

"Are you first timers?" The man asked. 

"Th- The complete flame in our chests... shall not be extinguished by anyone. We are... THE PHOENIX!!" 

Ciel and Sebastian both said making the stance. 

"THE PHOENIX!! Welcome to the Aurora Society! These are your membership badges." 

"Thank you." Ciel said taking the badges from him. 

Ω 

"Nothing seems out of the ordinary Osamu." 

"Yet." 

Chuuya looked at him questioningly. 

"Nothing seems out of the ordinary yet. Again, when has my predictions ever been wrong Chuuya?" 

"Tsk. Cocky bastard." 

"Ah, look. As we speak. There is our thief. Ryan Stoker."  

Chuuya looked to where Dazai was, and he saw the brunette man standing in front of a casket, and he was now giving a speech about the society and how it worked. 

"There is no way in hell he can bring a person back to life." 

"Watch closely Chuuya." Dazai said holding Chuuya close by his waist. 

Ω 

"We will now show you, ladies and gentlemen. The fruits of our "Complete Salvation of Mankind Through Medicine" research. Margaret Connor, 17. The young lady lost her life at an early age due to an unfortunate accident. It is truly pitiful. An accident that should not have happened. Her death did not only put her, but her family's hearts into bad health. I want to save them completely!" 

"Is the body real?" Ciel said covering his nose. 

"Probably. The cause of death is so intense that it's causing my nose to twitch." 

"Well then ladies and gentlemen! I will show you now! The power of medicine! The complete salvation!" 

Sebastian and Ciel and Soukoku watched as the machine was making electricity, hitting the dead body intensely. 

"Come! Rise from death! Like the Phoenix!!" 

The dead corpse raised her hand, and she raised up and sat up straight. 

"Take a look! With our medicine, we can even overcome death!!" 

"What the hell?! That shouldn't be possible... And it's definitely a real corpse. She reeks... How?" 

"No mere machine could bring someone back from the dead. This goes deeper than that." Dazai answered Chuuya.  

The girl's mother hugged her. "Maggy!! Oh Maggy!! Thank you, Doctor!!" 

"This is complete salvation!" 

"What on earth is going on?! Did he really revive a corpse?!" Ciel yelled shocked. 

"As long as you are alive, mother will..."  

Dazai and Chuuya watched as the woman opened her mouth and she was groaning, and the watched the corpse bite into her mother. 

"KYAAAAAAA?! Ma- Maggy?! What are... Ow!!" 

All of the other passengers started running out of the room. Dazai and Chuuya looked in shock. 

"Well this has taken an unexpected turn of events." Dazai said looking coldly. 

Chuuya pulled out his phone and he opened it." 

"What are you doing?" 

"Sending a text to Oda! He needs to know our daughter is with him, and there is no telling how many more of those fucking things there might be!" Chuuya said as he finished sending the text. 

"Sebastian!" 

"Yes, My Lord!" 

Sebastian threw knives at the corpse as Dazai from across the room shot her in the chest also. 

"Nice shot." Sebastian complimented. 

"Like wise with the knives." Dazai smirked at Sebastian. 

"Is she dead?" Chuuya asked. 

"Did you get her?" Ciel asked Sebastian.  

"Stay back!" 

"That thing isn't dead." Dazai commented. 

"There is no way she can't be!" Chuuya yelled. 

The corpse started moving and she rose up from off of the floor. 

"What on earth is she?!" 

"I'm sure I stabbed her in the heart." Sebastian said narrowing his eyes. 

"That thing is in human." Chuuya said. 

"It is a being I do not understand." Sebastian said. 

They all stood there in shock but quickly took a fighting stance as they prepared to handle her head on. 


	2. That Butler & Double Black, Brawl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Looks like our only option is forcing Ryan to spit it out. Let's go!!" Ciel started walking towards the doors. 
> 
> Ronald went to go attack Ciel but Sebastian stopped him by grabbing a hold of his dead scythe. 
> 
> "If administration gets wind of their being a demon on board... You betcha they'll be going "Aren't you just hiding the fact that you let the beast snatch all the souls away?" Dontcha think that those kinda false accusations will get me into a looooot of trouble? And I'll totally pass on any overtime. So, won't you just vanish?" Ronald said looking menacingly. 
> 
> "Tch. I'll go on ahead! After you're done playing, hurry up and follow me!!"

The four stood perplexed at the revived corpses. The corpse was now moving toward them.

"What on earth is..." Ciel said.

"I'm sure I stabbed her right in the heart..." Sebastian said as he stood in front of Ciel, shielding him. "It is a being that I do not understand."

"Just as you stabbed her in the heart I shot her in it too. She shouldn't be able to move." Dazai said.

"That Aurora Society reviving the dead may not be occult. I never thought Lau's story would be true."

"Shit... It failed." Ryan said pretty shaken up.

"Ahh...Uhh" The corpse said moving closer.

"Phoenix!!" The two men behind Ryan yelled.

"What are you standing around for! Take her down already!" Ryan demanded.

The two men shot at the corpse several times. But to no avail did she die.

"Are they idiots or what? Didn't we just try that?" Chuuya said disgusted with their stupidity.

"Everyone can't be as smart as us petite mafia."

The corpse attacked the two men eating them.

"Damn these useless guys!" Ryan said running off.

"Wait..."

"Young Master!" Sebastian said holding him back.

Chuuya shot at Ryan but he missed him by a centimeter. "Fuck!"

"Don't worry about it Chuuya we will get him. Right now, we need to take this thing down."

"How the hell are we supposed to take care of that?!" Ciel asked Sebastian.

"How about I dismember it so that it cannot move anymore?"

"These guys can't be killed unless you smash in their heads, ya know."

Everyone looked up at who was talking. Ronald flew on his death scythe as he landed on top of the corpses head smashing her head in. "Like thiiiiis! Ya should pay more attention to the important stuff."

Ronald then jumped off her landing on the floor.

"You're..." Sebastian said curiously.

Ronald has the face of discovery. "Wait a... Ahhhh!! See this chick's totally dead after all!! I so told them that I'd collected her properly."

"What is he?" Ciel asked curiously.

"You should know them well, Young Master."

"That was has it alright. There we go." Ronald collected the dead corpses mothers' soul.

"Shezanna Connor. Born on the 23rd of July, 1841. Died of shock due to blood loss on the 19th of April, 1889. Remarks... none. Investigation complete."

"A Shinigami?!" Ciel said shocked.

"Hm?" Ronald said looking at Ciel.

"Well now that, that is handled we will be taking our leave. Goodbye." Dazai said grabbing Chuuya's hand and running off in the direction that Ryan did. Ciel watched as the infamous double black took their leave for their own purposes.

"That getup... Don't tell me you’re the rumored "Sebas-chan"?

"I have quite an aversion to that name, however... I am indeed The Phantomhive butler, Sebastian Michaelis. You are?"

"The Shinigami Dispatch Association Collection Division: Ronald Knox. Thanks for taking care of my senior."

"You just said you can't kill them unless you smash in their heads, but... Do you Shinigami know something about the revival of the dead?"

"Nope, we don't know any further details. Just... we had reports of corpses whose souls have surely been collected moving around and stuff. So, since administration put in a claim saying it was our miss... I came here to investigate, however... This here thing was a genuine, soulless corpse. Cause I definitely got Margaret Connor's soul 2 weeks ago."

"So, the dead didn't get revived. It was just the corpse moving..."

"Is it possible for a soulless body to move around?" Sebastian asked Ronald.

"My bosses said it’s totally impossible, but... the fact remains that they’re actually up and about like this so the Shinigami Association Dispatch is looking into it too."

"So, the only thing you know for sure is "If you want to kill it, smash its head"… It's not really "killing" though, just "stopping their movement".

"Looks like our only option is forcing Ryan to spit it out. Let's go!!" Ciel started walking towards the doors.

Ronald went to go attack Ciel but Sebastian stopped him by grabbing a hold of his dead scythe.

"If administration gets wind of their being a demon on board... You betcha they'll be going "Aren't you just hiding the fact that you let the beast snatch all the souls away?" Dontcha think that those kinda false accusations will get me into a looooot of trouble? And I'll totally pass on any overtime. So, won't you just vanish?" Ronald said looking menacingly.

"Tch. I'll go on ahead! After you're done playing, hurry up and follow me!!"

"As you wish."

"Man he's nasty, kids these days..."

"Should you really be looking the other way?" Sebastian said looking at Ronald.

Ω

"Shit... Where did that bastard go?" Chuuya said reloading his gun.

"I'll give it to him he's quick. He already knew he was in deep shit when he noticed us. Damn. And I didn't expect it to take that long to get our money back either."

"Don’t worry, we will get it back. We're not double black for nothing." 

"You're right. Let's get going I don’t want him to get too far ahead of our game." 

Dazai and Chuuya sprinted off starting their search for Ryan again.

Ω

Ciel walked down the stairs holding his gun.

"He sure runs fast." Ciel said panting he looked down the stair case, and saw his shadow for a split moment bending another corner. Ciel felt a presence behind him and he turned around pointing his gun at Lizzy. Oda and Bernadette looked confused as they weren't too far behind.

"KYAAA?!" Lizzy yelled startled.

"Lizzy?!" Ciel said shocked.

"Uff, are you planning to shoot your fiancée!?"

"Why are you here anyway!?" Ciel asked bitterly. "And who are they!?"

"I saw you run off so, I followed you! Even though I told you to wait you just disappeared." She said pouting. "And that's Bernadette and her Uncle Odasaku!"

"Hi." Bernadette put up her hand smiling. "We were helping her." She said as she walked closer with Oda.

"Oh yeah, this is your ca-" She was cut off by Ciel's hand covering her mouth. "Hmph."

"Shhh. I'm sorry but I can't be fussed with you or them right now. It's dangerous here so go back to Aunt Frances! Got it?" Ciel said before sprinting off.

"Ah, Ciel!?" Lizzy sat down sadly.

"Uh... Lizzy?" Bernadette said looking at the sad girl.

Ω

Ciel walked down into the bottom freight storage of the Campania. "A storage freight... Who is it!?" 

Ciel said pointing his flash light and gun at the shadow. "S-Snake!?

"T... Too bright... Says Wordsworth." Snake said as he was covering his eyes.

"What are you doing here!?"

"The food was really good, so I thought I'd share it with everyone. Says Dan."

"Ah such pretty snakes!" 

"Bern don’t touch those!" Oda yelled.

"Ah... They don't bite." Snake reassured as he watched the young girl pet his snakes.

"The cake was even better than the food." Lizzy said.

"I see... hm? Lizzy!? You two!?"

"Come on~ Don't leave me~" Lizzy said whining.

"I told you to go back up!! You and those people!!"

"Hey watch it with those people." Bernadette said bitterly. "We have names you waste of space."

"Who are you calling-!?" Lizzy grabbed his attention before he could retort.

"But I wanted you to eat the cake... It's the cake with strawberries you like so much. I even got the biggest piece for you. See!" She held out the plate but it was now empty. "Huh?"

Everyone's eye's widened when they saw the corpse behind Lizzy. Oda stood in front of Bernadette shielding her from the corpse. The corpse went to go bite at Lizzy but Ciel grabbed her before he could. The corpse was moving slowly towards them.

"Uncle Oda what is that thing!?" Bernadette asked in shock.

"I don't know what the hell that is!" Odasaku yelled shocked, he scooped Bernadette into his arms holding her close.

"That isn't the one from just now. There were more!?"

"Kid! What the hell is going on!? What is that thing!?" Oda asked in shock.

"That's... The mark of the Aurora Society!! Ryan brought another revived corpse?"

"Ryan Stoker!?" Bernadette asked. "He's the one who has been stealing money from me and my parents! So that's what he was using it on."

"That's who Dazai was talking about? He's been stealing our money for this?!" Oda asked his niece.

"It seems so. That's why Mommy and Daddy were so angry."

"Snake!! I'll do something about him so you take care of Lizzy!!"

Snake looked passed Ciel.

"Snake? Hey. Are you listening to..."

Snake pointed. "That bird mark... There's a lot more over there. Says... Oscar"

"No way!" Bernadette said in shock as she looked at all the caskets.

"Could... Could all of these be?!"

They all looked their eyes widening as they heard the caskets rattle, and start to open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated! If you enjoyed it be sure to leave a comment and tell me your thoughts. As always I hoped you enjoyed and a new chapter will be up soon!


	3. That Butler & Double Black, Unparalleled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I don’t know. People who Lizzy came with." 
> 
> "Tsk." Bernadette's eyebrow furrowed in annoyance, she definitely had Chuuya's temperamental ways. "Again. I am Bernadette. Dazai Bernadette. And this is my Uncle. Odasaku Sakunosuke. But we call him Oda." She pouted. 
> 
> "Well Lady Bernadette, and Oda. It is nice to meet you." Sebastian bowed. "I am Sebastian Michaelis." 
> 
> "Nice to meet you too Sebastian. At least your butler has manners." 
> 
> Ciel grumbled annoyed, and then looked at his shoes which were now stained with blood. "Couldn't you have done it a little more elegantly? Just like a beast."

"Could... Could all of these be?!"

They all looked as they heard the caskets rattle, and start to open. All of the caskets started falling over, or being pushed open by the corpses that were walking out. They all started walking towards them, and everyone froze up.

Ω

Ronald came at Sebastian and Sebastian threw a punch at him. But Ronald moved his head a few centimeters making Sebastian miss.

"You're as good as the rumors said you'd be."

"Thanks." Sebastian said smirking as he threw another punch.

Ronald dodged it again. "WHOOPS! It's almost time!"

"I wasn't supposed to be playing around!" Ronald said as he took his leave.  "No way am I going to write an apology for being late! One should know how to do their job, right? So anyway, see ya! Sebas~chan." And then Ronald completely took his leave.

Sebastian stood their looking confused. "What?"

Ω

"Everyone, run!!" Ciel grabbed Lizzy's hand and they started running and everyone else ran too.

"They're in front of the exit too..." Ciel said worried.

"Uncle Oda I'm scared!" Bernadette yelled as her gripped tightened on Odasaku.

"Don't worry baby girl. I won't let anything happen to you. I promise." Odasaku said holding her tighter and as close as he could. He looked at all the corpses surrounding them. He saw Ciel shoot a corpse behind Lizzy.

"Damn... There is just too many!"

Ciel looked around and saw the luggage all tied together and it was quite high.

"Snake, take Lizzy to the top of the luggage! You two get on also! Quick!!"

Everyone ran to the luggage and started climbing on top of it. Lizzy went up first. Snake then helped up Bernadette and soon followed Oda and Snake. Oda reached out his hand to Ciel.

"Oi, kid! C'mon!" Ciel looked at Oda and he took his hand as Oda pulled him up, and they climbed up to the highest crate.

Ciel looked down at them. "Seems like they can't climb up here."

"It would seem so." Oda agreed. "Oi, kid you have to know what's going on. What the hell are those things?"

"What are they? Aside from our poison not affecting them, they have a horrible smell. Says Webster." As Snake was looking at them.

"I don't know the details but for some reason these corpses began moving about." Ciel said honestly.

"Corpses?!" Lizzy said shocked.

"No wonder the smell so bad." Bernadette said covering her nose.

"They don't seem to have any intelligence anyway. Nor any sense of sight or pain." Ciel said.

"How do you know? Says Oscar."

"They didn't react to the snakes at all. If they could see or feel pain they would try to shake off the snakes first. And also... If they had intelligence they would leave us and head upstairs, right? They would find a lot more food that way."

"F-Food you say!?" Lizzy said shaken.

"The kid's right. They definitely wouldn't be bothering with us. Shit this is bad." Oda pulled out his phone, and called Dazai. He listened to it ring.

"Ahem. The only thing left is their hearing. If they rely on their ears, we might be able to get away by distracting them with some kind of sound." 

"Oi, Dazai! Are you and Chuuya alright?!... Oh, thank god... Yes, me and Bernadette are fine but we are stuck on a crate down in the lower decks. Dazai this is bad there is more of these things... Please be safe and meet up with us soon!... Of course, I will you already know I will protect her with my life... Okay see you soon Dazai." Oda hung up his phone.

"Is Mommy and Daddy okay?" Bernadette asked looking at her Uncle with concern. He kneeled down to her height and rubbed her head reassuringly.

"They are." Oda smiled. "We will see them soon okay?" And with that comfort from her Uncle, Bernadette nodded. Snake had a plate in his hand and he tapped it.

"How about we try throwing this? Says Emily." As Snake pointed at the plate.

"Okay, try throwing it."

Snake threw the plate behind the corpses. But to no avail did they stop.

"No use huh?" Ciel said perplexed.

_"Then, how are they following us? There are some without noses as well and I think it'd be pretty hard to follow our bodies' scent with this putrid smell around..."_

Ciel was pulled from his thoughts when everyone started stumbling. The corpses were pounding on the crates, and threatening to knock them all down. With their teeth and nails they were breaking apart the boxes one by one.

"Snake! Can't you stop them with the snakes?!"

"Of course, not with this many! Says Oscar.

Oda held on to Bernadette tightly. "I won't let anything happen to you I promise!" Oda tried comforting the young girl seeing the worry in her eyes.

"But there is so many! It's impossible Uncle Odasaku!" 

_"Why is your play time taking so_ _long_ _Sebastian!"_

"C-Ciel!"

"….. It's ok. I'll definitely protect you at least!! No matter what happens!!" Ciel said holding Lizzy close.

"How admirable, Young Master. That's how an English gentleman is supposed to be." Sebastian said looking at them.

"Sebastian! Don't stand about, clean them up already!!" Ciel demanded.

"As you wish." Sebastian lunged at the corpses. "It's not very stylish... But if destroying their heads is enough... Then I guess this... is the fastest way."

Sebastian slammed a corpses head on the ground. He then started cleaning them up quickly. Ciel watched in shock, with Oda and snake. Ciel and Oda had Lizzy's and Bernadette's eyes covered not wanting them to witness the blood bath.

_"Splattering crimson. A dancing demon. This is... The same scene as that day."_

Ciel had a flash back of the day he made a contract with Sebastian.

_"No, it's not the same. I'm outside of the cage. My butler isn't killing the ones who soiled me. Ciel isn't here anymore. I am Earl_ _Phantomhive_ _, and... I am me, and I am..."_

"Ciel!" Lizzy yelled pulling him from his thoughts.

"Li...zzy." Ciel said shaken. 

Sebastian looked up at Ciel smiling. "I'm done, Young Master." Ciel panted looking at Sebastian. "What's wrong?" Sebastian put out his hands to grab Ciel. "Please. Come over. Come." 

Ciel looked at Sebastian in disgust. "Don't touch me with those hands. They're filthy."

Sebastian looked at his hands. "I'm very sorry." Sebastian quickly changed his gloves, and discarded the filthy ones. Sebastian started helping everyone down. He held on to Bernadette until Oda was down and then he handed him Bernadette.

"Young Master, who are they?"

"I don’t know. People who Lizzy came with."

"Tsk." Bernadette's eyebrow furrowed in annoyance, she definitely had Chuuya's temperamental ways. "Again. I am Bernadette. Dazai Bernadette. And this is my Uncle. Odasaku Sakunosuke. But we call him Oda." She pouted.

"Well Lady Bernadette, and Oda. It is nice to meet you." Sebastian bowed. "I am Sebastian Michaelis."

"Nice to meet you too Sebastian. At least your butler has manners."

Ciel grumbled annoyed, and then looked at his shoes which were now stained with blood. "Couldn't you have done it a little more elegantly? Just like a beast."

"...I'm sorry. It was an emergency. Also, their bodies seem to be much softer than a regular human being." 

"But why is there so many on this ship?" Ciel asked.

"I think..." Sebastian threw knives trapping Ryan in between them. "It would be good to ask him."

"Ryan Stoker!!" Ciel said now noticing him.

Ryan started rambling. "I-It's not like that!! That was an incomplete salvation and... I didn’t plan on reviving them in this unhealthy state..." Sebastian grabbed Ryan's arm, and put it behind his back. "Please listen to me! I'm in a hurry and... Ow!!" 

"No need to be hasty. There is plenty of time until we reach New York, so we'll listen to your story leisurely."

"Wai... Wait a second!!

"What is it? I already cleaned them all up so..."

"It's not that!!"

"What?"

"This ship has the latest gigantic boiler with a reciprocating steam engine installed at the center. This place is divided in to two sections, the boiler separates them."

"What of it?" Ciel asked. 

"In other words, this ship is divided into a front and a stern. There are two freight storages!!"

"What!?"

"And in the freight storage... we have stored... ten times as many samples as there were here."

"Ten times as many!?" Ciel yelled.

"Well this turned into something unpleasant, Young Master."

"Do you think "unpleasant" cover it?! Even one of those monsters is a hassle! Just... imagine... ten times this?!"

Ω

The corpses were currently running ramped. And Double Black was in the middle of all the chaos. Chuuya activated his ability, and he kicked several of the corpses at the same time making them smack into the wall while Dazai shot at them.

"I think that's all of them." Dazai panted tiredly.

"Here at least. There is more. Listen."

Dazai listened closely as he heard the screams of other passengers.

"We have to find Odasaku and Bernadette, Dazai."

"Yeah we do quick. We need to get the hell out of her. I'll call Kouyou and tell her to prepare another boat for us."

Chuuya nodded and him and Dazai ran off continuing to look for their daughter.

Ω

"What!? This is bad. The ship's going to...!" The man wrote quickly as he listened through the head set. "Go tell the Captain!"

"Yes!" Yelled his coworker but as soon as he opened the door they were attacked by the corpses.

Ω

"...So basically, this ship is... most likely, infected by a horde of them at this time." Ryan admitted. 

"Sebastian. Go ahead and take my aunt and the others to a safe place." 

"What are you going to do?" Sebastian asked.

"We'd just be a burden. I also have a gun, we'll be okay for a while."

"Come back as soon as you’re sure they are safe!"

"Certainly!" Sebastian said running off.

"Well then." Ciel said turning his attention to Ryan. He pointed his gun at Ryan. "How about telling me everything?"

Before Ryan could even start talking. Bernadette walked over and she slapped Ryan across the face hard. She grabbed Ryan's face roughly and made him look at her. Oda stood behind her seeing the cold look in her eyes.

"Hey! You-!" Oda shook his head at Ciel. "Don't interfere."

"You've been stealing money from my family for months. And this is what you've been using it for? To keep your psycho project going? Pathetic." Bernadette dug her nails into Ryan's face viciously. "My parents... Especially my father is going to have a fun time making you suffer. We don't take kindly to traitors and broke negotiations."

"Wa-Wait! I promise I will return all the money to your family! Pl-Please don't kill me!"

Bernadette chuckled coldly. "Even if you returned the money to us... The Port Mafia won't tolerate this level of disrespect. I can tell you how you're going to die!" Bernadette chirped.

Ciel and Lizzy looked in shock. "Mafia?!"

"First my Daddy is going to put you through his atrocious torture methods. And then my mother is going to open your mouth and put it on the step, and he's going to stomp on your head making all your teeth shatter..." Ryan looked in fear. "...then my mother will turn you over and shoot you three times in the chest. And after that I am going to punch you twice, and shoot you five times." Bernadette looked coldly, and then she leaned closer and her eyes turned from calm azure blue to a deep dark red. A dark shadow cast over the young girl. "And then I will let Alice play with you until she gets tired... won't that be nice! You chose the wrong family to steal money from." Bernadette looked at Ryan smirking.

"Bernadette Rosalie Dazai, that's enough." Dazai said as he put his hand on Bernadette nullifying her ability.

"D-Daddy?" Bernadette looked back. "Mommy?" Bernadette's eyes widened and tears spilled over as she ran into her parents' arms.

"Yeah... it's us. We're okay." Chuuya smiled as he picked her up holding her.

"Thank you." Dazai said to Oda.

"Of course." Oda smiled.

"Well well, Ryan Stoker." Dazai smirked. 

"I'm sor-" Dazai punched him before he could finish his sentence and he pulled him back up by his collar. "I will make you suffer. That is a promise. My daughter was right, Port Mafia doesn't tolerate traitors. But for now, until we get off this boat the money and you are the least of our worries. Get talking about these corpses. What the fuck is going on Stoker? And make it quick. Before I change my mind and blow your brains out right here." Dazai smirked.

"First of all, how should we deal with them?" Ciel asked.

"Eh?" Ryan said confused.

"There is no way you decided to transport something so dangerous without any kind of insurance. Isn't there another way to stop them aside from smashing their heads?"

"...We... Well, there is one... There is a device that allows you to render patients subjected to complete salvation inactive again, by exposing them to special supersonic waves."

"And where is it?"

"… In my room, in first class."

Dazai raised his gun to Ryan's head. "You better not be fucking with us Stoker."

"I-I'm not! I promise, Mr. Dazai!"

"Take us there then." Dazai said snatching Ryan up. 

"A... All right!"

"Odasaku please stay close to Chuuya and Bernadette." Dazai said starting to walk with Ryan.

"Of course, Boss."

"There is a freight elevator in the boiler room. We can use that to go upstairs."

"I have another question." Ciel said. "How can corpses move?"

"We implant a special device into the dead's brain that generates a weak electric current. This way we can send signals to the various parts of their body and they recover the healthy physique of when they were alive, basically..."

"That's enough. Do you really think you can resuscitate people?" Ciel said quite annoyed.

"I'll change my question. What is the purpose of carrying all these guinea pigs to America?"

"I can't... tell you that."

"I see."

Dazai chuckled. "Hm and why not? Do enlighten me Stoker." Dazai said with his hand on the trigger.

"Wait, wait! If you shoot me you won't be able to use that device."

Ciel sighed. "He's right. Dazai is it? It's annoying but we are just going to have to stick to smashing their heads."

"A... A certain company bought our complete salvation technology!!" Ryan yelled as he spoke up.

"A certain company?"

"Yeah... It's called "Osiris". Rumor has it that they're developing a new drug."

"Is that who you've been giving our money to you worthless piece of shit?" Chuuya asked.

"That's none of your-!" Dazai smacked him with the gun hard. 

"Answer my husband properly. Don't make your death worse then it'll already be."

"Y-Yes..."

They finally reached the boiler room door. "It's in here." They opened the door and got an automatic burst of heat.

"Snake, take your snake off Ryan. It will go smoother if we pretend to be his comrades."

"Alright. Says Webster."

"It's so loud!" Lizzy whined.

"Hey! Passengers shouldn't come here!" A man said.

"The complete flame in our chests!"

"Shall not be extinguished by anyone. We are-"

"THE PHOENIX!!" The man and Ryan made the stance.

"Would you let me use the elevator, my friend?" Ryan asked.

"Okay... Who are they? They're comrades as well! Right!?" The man asked.

They all took the stance. "THE PHEONIX!!" They all yelled. Chuuya grumbled internally after at how stupid it was.

Ω

Lizzy's family was fighting off the corpses in the elevator hall of The Campania. Lizzy's mother stabbed through a corpse, and she was shocked when it didn't stop. "W-What!? Marchioness!!"

Sebastian slammed the corpses head into the ground and then he stood in front of Lizzy's mother. "Are you injured?" Sebastian asked her.

"Butler!! What are they?!" She asked.

"I don't really know... But there is only one way to defeat them. Smashing their heads!!" Lizzy's mother and Sebastian finished off the remaining corpses together.

"Apparently what you said is true. In consideration of the advice, this time I will excuse your slovenly face and hairstyle."

"Thank you." Sebastian looked confused.

"Frances, are you alright?!" Her husband ran around the corner asking.

"Dear!"

"Butler!! What happened to Lizzy?!" Lizzy's brother asked. 

"She is with the Young Master. They're both safe."

"If they're together, we have nothing to worry about." Frances husband said.

"Yeah." She agreed smiling. "That boy will protect his fiancée at all costs."

"At all costs... you say. I was ordered by the two of them to escort you all to a safe..."

"Impossible." France's husband cut Sebastian off.

"Eh?" Sebastian looked perplexed.

"The members of the Midford household have protected England for generations. As knights, we would never abandon our people in danger." The father said.

"We are English knights. We protect the weak."

"Go back to where they are right away" Frances demanded.

"But..." Sebastian got ready to complain.

"Don't you trust our ability as swordsmen?" She asked.

Sebastian gave up knowing he would get no further. "…... As you wish. Please be safe."

"Be sure to tell Ciel, that if anything happens to my sister I won't forgive him!"

"Certainly." Sebastian said running off.

Ω

"So collld." One of the lookout men complained as he shivered.

"Hey, aren't they a bit noisy downstairs?"

"I bet it's just the usual drunkards making merry."

"Ha-ha. Must be having some fun."

"By the way, there's no moon tonight, look how many stars you can see. This is what you would call a sea of stars."

"Hm?"

There yes both widened in shock at an ice berg dead head.

"A... An iceberg!! This is bad, it's huge!! We must tell the Captain!!" One man started ringing the bell as the other telephoned the Captain.

"Why didn't the other ship warn us?!"

"Please answer!! Please, someone!"

"Why aren't they answering?! At this rate we'll...."

"Uffff~~ I swear we've got a super overtime course here. Though I never work overtime on principle. The guys in management are really asking for the impossible. How can we collect this man souls... When there's only two of us?" Ronald said.

"You shouldn't be so rude on a maiden's first night. If you ram such a biiig thing into her..." The ship collided with the iceberg and scrapped against it viciously. "She will... break. ~" Grell smirked.

Grell jumped from the ice berg and into the ship slicing up corpses on his way down.  "A broken, bloodstained maiden trip. You can't... stop! You can't go back! It's too late to turn around... This is like a... BIG guilt trip of... DEATH! Grell said landing as he smirked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are much appreciated! Next update will be soon!


	4. That Butler & Double Black, Guess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Damn it! Chuuya and Bernadette are in there!" 
> 
> Dazai ran towards the door and he pounded on it. "Chuuya! Bernadette!" Oda helped him pound on it, and he also called out to them. 
> 
> Chuuya came out of the water gasping, and he had Bernadette by his side holding her tightly as she coughed up water. Chuuya heard Dazai and Oda yelling for him and Bernadette. Chuuya made his way over to the water tight doors with Bernadette. "We're fine! Go ahead! We will meet up later!" 
> 
> "I can't just leave you both here!"

Having lost its Captain, the luxury cruise ship crashes into an iceberg. The water automatically started spilling into the parts of the broken ship. Grell continued to strike down the corpses with his death scythe.

"The pitch-black sea, reflecting the countless twinkling stars..." Another swing. "is dyed red, like my favorite roses."

Corpses fell apart and landed into the water, and also sprayed the deck of the ship red. "The situation! Is perfect for me to play the heroine. Seems like tonight will be best!"

Ω

Sebastian's and The Midford's where standing in the Campania Elevator Hall when the ship crashed into the ice berg. The force was so great it made them stumble.

"Wha... What is it!?" Francis said. "What was that shock just now!?"

Sebastian looked shocked. "...Im-possible!" Sebastian ran off to the Campania First Deck with the Midford's. Sebastian looked down seeing where the ship collided with the ice berg that is now broken, just as much as the ship.

Edward looked in shock at the broken ship and the huge ice berg. "We crashed into that!? Hey, butler!"

Sebastian ran off into the Campania Wheelhouse. Sebastian saw the dead crew, and he went into the wheelhouse. "To prevent flooding... water tight doors... this one."

He turned the handle for the water tight doors to close, to at least stop the flooding for a while. "This should prevent flooding for now. But for all the crew to have been taken out... seems like tonight will be the worst." 

Sebastian heard the corpse behind him, and Sebastian kicked the corpse out the window of the wheelhouse making it plunge straight into the water. This caught Ronald's attention and he turned his head hearing where the crash came from.

"Hm?" Ronald said.

"Hey, don't look the other way! Come on... Why don't you try feeling it?" Grell demanded.

Grell stood by the edge of the ship with Ronald holding on to his waist.

"This salty breeze! It's like my whole body is being careeeessed~"

Ronald looked annoyed. "Um... Sutcliff-Senpai..."

Grell continued on ignoring him. "A sky full of stars! A luxury cruise ship! This is the perfect stage for a big actress to spread her wings!"

"Are you trying to torment your new subordinate...?"

"That's rude! And well... You know, I'd rather do it with a more handsome guy than some brat like you!"

"By more handsome guy you mean..." The thought of Sebastian popped into Ronald's head.

_I'd better keep my mouth shut if I don't want him to slack off on the job..._

"What?" Grell asked.

"No, nothing."

"I just can't get excited at all with you as my partner." Grell said nonchalantly. "I give up, I give up."

"Woooooow. Anyway, we really shouldn't be doing something like this. Tim Lumis, born October 8th, 1868. Died April 20th , 1889 as a result of heart failure. Alan Foster, born September 21st , 1817. Died April 20th , 1889 as a result of heart failure. Nick Beaton, born June 24th , 1875. Died April 20th , 1889 idem. Helen Roth, born May 17th , 1835. Idem. Because you see... we've still got another 1,034 of these to go... and while doing our regular work, they're telling us to investigate some moving corpses, they're such total slave drivers!" Ronald pouted.

"Hmph. You shouldn't cry over such little things. Soul reaping is a Shinigami's most important job! You can just quickly finish up that investigation in your break time."

"I don't want to be told that by someone who just recently had a suspension order... with a straight face too..."

"Shut up, you! Let's get this over with already and go home. Having to do over time while getting scolded by Will isn't so bad, but I really don't need another suspension- to be honest, I'd rather be spared both..."

Ω

The hit of the ship hit the Campania 2nd Boiler Room hard where Ciel, and the others where.

"What was that shock just now?"

"Whatever it was it can't be good." Chuuya said holding Bernadette. They all heard the ship breaking. Water busted into the boiler room making everyone move around and try to get to the surface. 

"The alarm means... the water tight doors are closing!!"

Everyone looked at the doors starting to close. "Everyone hurry! Run out!" Odasaku yelled as he ran towards the water tight doors. Everyone else followed behind. 

"Hurry up!! We'll be locked in!!" One of the boiler works shouted.

"Lizzy!!" Ciel yelled.

"Ciel! Wait...!" Lizzy tried walking towards him.

"It's too late, kid!" The worker said holding Ciel back.

"Lizzyy!" Ciel yelled reaching for her.

"Ci..." The water tight doors closed. Dazai looked around for Chuuya and Bernadette, he looked over seeing Oda and he ran towards him and Dazai's eyes widened as he saw they weren't with Oda. 

"Damn it! Chuuya and Bernadette are in there!"

Dazai ran towards the door and he pounded on it. "Chuuya! Bernadette!" Oda helped him pound on it, and he also called out to them.

Chuuya came out of the water gasping, and he had Bernadette by his side holding her tightly as she coughed up water. Chuuya heard Dazai and Oda yelling for him and Bernadette. Chuuya made his way over to the water tight doors with Bernadette. "We're fine! Go ahead! We will meet up later!"

"I can't just leave you both here!"

"We will find another way out Dazai!... Trust me...! I promise you we will find a way out!" 

"O-Okay! I love you both!" Dazai said clearly in panic.

During this time Ciel made his way over to Lizzy. He refused to leave her behind. 

"Ciel, why!?"

"I promised to protect you at all costs!" Ciel said grabbing her hand.

"Snake! You guys go on ahead!"

"I can't leave you behind! Say Emily." Snake said pounding on the door.

"Hey we can escape through that!" Bernadette pointed to the air duct. Chuuya started making his way towards the air duct with Bernadette.

"Don't worry, we'll escape via duct!" Ciel said pulling Lizzy along. "Your "friends" can't be soaked in cold water for too long, right? Go!"

Snakes was shocked by his words. And he threw a snake up towards the air duct. "Smile! Keats will guide you through the duct! We'll meet up later! Says Emily."

"Yeah! I'll definitely see you later!" Ciel said running up the stairs as the water kept filling up the boiler room.

"Hurry!" Chuuya said opening the duct. Chuuya lifted Bernadette putting her in the duct. She turned around looking at Chuuya sad. 

"Go princess... I will be right behind you I promise, okay? Have I ever broken my promise to you?"

Bernadette shook her head. "Okay. Then trust me that I will be right behind you, and go. You can't swim. I am more worried about you. I will be fine." Chuuya said giving her a reassuring smile.

"O-okay Mama..." Bernadette said as she started crawling through the duct.

"Lizzy take off those clothes!" Ciel demanded. As he was doing that Chuuya climbed in the duct right after Bernadette. 

"Oi! Hurry up kid!" Chuuya yelled. "That water isn't going to stall and soon this whole room will be flooded!"

Chuuya saw Ciel rip Lizzy's dress as she was being quite stubborn about taking it off. Chuuya knew what she meant. Bernadette acted the same way about her clothes being in pristine condition. Something she got from Chuuya's side of the family.

"Hey! Lizzy is it?"

Lizzy nodded.

"I understand what you mean. My daughter is the same way. But he's right. It's awfully tight and that dress won't let you squeeze through. I am sure he will buy you another." Chuuya smiled at her.

"That's... That's right. I'll ask Nina to make you a new dress next time. A much nicer one than the one you're wearing today. So please..."

"No Ciel. I'm sorry I was being stubborn."

"I'm sorry I was too rough on you."

Chuuya smiled as he was able to settle the teens small disagreement. Chuuya took Lizzy's hand helping her up and then Ciel followed after. They all started making their way through the ducts.

Ω

Sebastian climbed up out of the water, and onto the 3rd Class Deck of the Campania. Sebastian started making his way back to the wheelhouse.

_At a quick glance, the ship seems to have taken damage over quite an extensive area._

Sebastian pulled out a map looking over it.

_In this state, 3... No. At least 4 divisions should have flooded already._ _The ship can only handle a mass of water as heavy as the vessel_ _its_ _elf_ _. Which means..._

"My, this is..." Sebastian said coming to the conclusion.

Grell and Ronald where in the 1st Class Suite of the Campania killing more corpses.

"From one to the next, it just doesn't end! Can't we just quit this already?" Ronald whined.

"Well, I guess messing around with these is kind of a waste of time." Grell agreed.

"This right. Cos this ship..."

"Will sink within one hour." Sebastian and Ronald both said.

Sebastian started changing. "The water should be about 2 degrees. To be soaked in it for a long time will harm the body. I must hurry to their side."

Sebastian said walking off to go find the others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated! I hope you enjoyed! New chapter will be up soon!


	5. That Butler & Double Black, Struggle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grell looked at Sebastian. "Found you~ Hottie." 
> 
> "Who the hell is that?" Chuuya asked looking at the Shinigami. 
> 
> "You're..." 
> 
> "Grell Sutcliff!" Ciel said disgusted. 
> 
> "Yeees! Long time no see, Sebas-chan!" Grell said happily. "It must be fate for us to meet again here!" 
> 
> "It's just a coincidence." Sebastian said in disgusted, eyebrows furrowed. 
> 
> "So cold! That side of you is lovely as always." Grell said while blushing.

Odasaku, Dazai, and Snake were stuck in the lower decks with the other crew members of the Campania. Everything was currently out of control with the ship sinking, and people in panic.

"There's water from below!! Let us go up!!" The crew members screamed. 

"Some weird guys are after us!!"

"Let us ouuuuuut!!"

"Open up!!"

The crew members continue to scream as the pounded on the gates trying to open them.

"There's no way in hell they are gonna let us out. They would let us die here before they did that." Odasaku said.

"You're right." Dazai admitted.

"There has to be another way out. Says Emily."

Dazai ponder on it for a moment and then he smirked. "Come on I have an idea."

Odasaku looked around "Hey where is Ryan?!"

Dazai looked as Ryan took the elevator up to the first floor. Snake was going to go after him until Dazai put his arm out. 

"Don't. We will catch him later. Let's get the hell out of here first."

♤

_Campania Second Class Restaurant_

Lizzy, Ciel, Chuuya and Bernadette had safely made their way through the vents. Chuuya was currently pushing on the vent. It finally gave away, and Chuuya fell out of the vent.

Chuuya clenched his teeth getting ready to feel pain but it never came. Chuuya looked up at who caught him in their arms.

"Dazai!" 

"Are you alright Chuuya?"

Chuuya blushes brightly. "Y-Yeah."

"Papa!" Bernadette yelled from the vent as she waved at Dazai. Dazai watched as Odasaku pulled Bernadette from the vent. Bernadette wrapped her arms around Odasaku securely.

"Are you alright Bernadette?" Dazai asked.

Bernadette nodded at her father. Sebastian ran up not too long after and pulled Ciel and Lizzy down from the vents.

"Sebastian!" Ciel looked shocked.

"Please, excuse my tardiness." Sebastian said as he put Ciel down.

"Are you two injured?"

"Ciel protected me, so I'm fine!" Lizzy said smiling.

"What about my aunt and the others?"

"They are unharmed, young master. I tried to guide them to a safer place, but they said they wanted to rescue the other passengers..."

"That's just like my mother! As long as they are all together they will be fine. Thank you, Sebastian!" Lizzy said.

"Not at all."

"Hatchoo!" Ciel sneezed.

"Young master, please wear this."

"I'm fine. I'd just get caught up in the tails. Give it to Bernadette she's smaller and can easily get more sick than me."

"But if your body remains cold your cough will..." 

"Don't mention that now!!" Ciel spat. "Just make sure Bernadette is fine."

Bernadette looked confused. Ciel had completely disregarded her well-being until now.

"Certainly, young master." Sebastian said as he covered Bernadette up.

"T-Thank you Ciel."

"It's nothing."

"Well then, the lifeboats are being prepared as we speak. Let's hurry to the de..."

Sebastian noticed the ceiling falling. He grabbed Ciel and Lizzy and moved out of the way. Dazai and Odasaku grabbed Chuuya and Bernadette protectively and they moved also.

Grell looked at Sebastian. "Found you~ Hottie."

"Who the hell is that?" Chuuya asked looking at the Shinigami.

"You're..."

"Grell Sutcliff!" Ciel said disgusted.

"Yeees! Long time no see, Sebas-chan!" Grell said happily. "It must be fate for us to meet again here!"

"It's just a coincidence." Sebastian said in disgusted, eyebrows furrowed.

"So cold! That side of you is lovely as always." Grell said while blushing.

"What the hell is up with this guy?" Chuuya whispered to Dazai unimpressed.

"He just seems like a pervert, to be honest." Dazai said holding Bernadette closer.

"Ahh man, he found him... Please don't forget about the souls, ok?" Ronald said slightly annoyed.

"Ronald! Please tell me sooner when Sebas-chan's around! I would have put more effort into my make-up!" Grell said upset.

"I didn't tell you because that's exactly what I'd thought you'd say..." Ronald said sighing.

"Anyway, you... AH!" Grell noticed everyone else running off for the lifeboats.

"Wait up there... WILL YOU!" Grell said swinging his death scythe aimlessly. Everyone dodged his attack.

"Setting my body on fire and then neglecting me... how mean!" Grell smirked.

"Please refrain from catching on fire by yourself." Sebastian said more than disgusted. "We need to hurry on, so could you please open the way?"

"And if I say no?" Grell retorted.

"I'll have to use force." Sebastian said his eyes narrowing.

Grell smirked. "That's fine... I don't mind you getting a little aggressive. Well then, let's have a death-match that's even hotter... than a love romance!!!"

"Who is he?!" Lizzy asked holding on to Bernadette.

"He's just a pervert. I'm afraid it might be contagious, so please step back and stay away from him!" Sebastian said standing in a fighting stance.

"That's rude! I'm just honest about my feelings!" Grell said lunging at him.

Grell and Sebastian started fighting each other. Grell was swinging his death scythe around the room, and Sebastian widened his eyes noticing one of the bolts on the windows was starting to leak. He dodged Grell's attack which made him hit the window Sebastian was just looking at, and as soon as he did the window busted filling the room with water.

"Ah!" Lizzy and Bernadette screamed as they were pushed outside the room. Ciel grabbed them both being forced out with them also.

"Young master!" Sebastian yelled.

Ronald lunged at Sebastian, and Sebastian caught his attack.

"Forgot about me didn'tcha?" Ronald smirked.

Sebastian struggled to hold him back. Dazai and Chuuya leaned up and they shook off the water.

"Odasaku?!" Dazai called out to his best friend that he saw leaning up. "Are you okay?!" 

"I'm fine! Don't worry about me!"

"Bernadette?!" Chuuya called out.

Bernadette leaned up shaking her head. "Mama! Papa!"

Bernadette looked behind her and Lizzy and her eyes widened. Bernadette started tugging on Lizzy's arm.

"Lizzy get up!"

Ciel's eyes widened looking at the bizarre dolls coming towards Lizzy and Bernadette.

"Lizzy! Bernadette!" Ciel reached out for them but his leg was injured.

"Get up and run!"

The bizarre dolls started surrounding them. Ciel saw Lizzy crying.

"I wanted you to think of me as cute...until the very end."

"LIZZY!!!" Ciel screamed. Chuuya and Dazai ran by where Ciel was.

"BERNADETTE!" Chuuya screamed in horror. Chuuya and Dazai were about to start running towards them and as soon as they did, they heard a loud bang and the bizarre doll behind Bernadette fell. Lizzy had also stood up piercing a few bizarre dolls with swords. Lizzy and Bernadette protected each other as Bernadette shot the bizarre dolls through the head with precise accuracy, and Lizzy stabbed them.

"This... This uncute appearance. I didn't want you of all people to see me in such a state. But... This time... I will protect you!" Lizzy said while tears were dropping on Ciel's face.

Bernadette kept shooting the bizarre dolls as she made her way back to her parents. Chuuya and Dazai ran over to Bernadette and Chuuya picked her up in his arms tightly, as Dazai pointed his gun at the bizarre dolls. Odasaku stood next to Dazai and started shooting with him.

"Don’t worry buddy I have your back! Our families back!"

Dazai nodded while smiling as he and Odasaku took down the bizarre dolls.

Chuuya put Bernadette down and put his hand on her face and looked her over.

"Are you okay?!"

"I think so..." Bernadette said trembling. Chuuya noticed this and he took the gun from her.

"I'm sorry... I'm so sorry baby girl that me and daddy couldn't get to you. You're okay now."

Bernadette hugged Chuuya tightly and busted out into tears.

"I was so scared!"

"I know... But you did so good protecting yourself! We are so proud of you! You're not a Dazai for nothing."

Chuuya said looking Bernadette in the eyes. He wiped her tears and she smiled nodding her head.

Lizzy walked past Chuuya and Bernadette, and she joined Oda and Dazai in the fight.

"I am the daughter of the leader of The British Knights, Marquis Alexis Leon Midford: Elizabeth! The wife of the Queen's Watchdog!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos appreciated. Next chapter update will be soon! Sorry it has been so long work is keeping me busy!


	6. That Butler & Double Black: Strike

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Fuck!" Dazai screamed. "I am going to slit that motherfucker's throat open." 
> 
> Bernadette tugged on Dazai's hair harshly, and pouted. Dazai winced. "Bern!!" Dazai whined. 
> 
> "Bad Daddy! Money in the swear jar when we get home! Doubly." 
> 
> "In any case, let's meet up with Marquis for the time being." 
> 
> "Yes."

_What are girls made of? Sugar and spice and everything nice, they're made out of this and that._  

"A lady... should be super weak and cute in front of her Lord. It's the most important thing, to be an innocent, naïve girl. It's your job to smile and be surrounded by nice things, just like in nursery rhymes. That's why... you should always be like that." Madame Red said as she rubbed Lizzy's head sadly. 

"Yes." Lizzy said smiling. 

 _Poetry over philosophy. Embroidery rather than cooking. Dance instead of chess. Be_ _an_ _unknowing angel. Every girl born in the country of roses is raised by these words. It's the same. However, in one way I was always different from the other girls._  

 _Ω_  

"Is that Marquis Midford's son, the one rumored to be a genius with the sword?" 

"Huh? What are you saying Phipps?" 

"Valid!" 

"The genius is the daughter." Charlies responded as Lizzy took off her helmet. 

 _I wasn't dancing the waltz in those halls._  

Ciel fell on the ground with a harsh thud and a loud wince. 

"Your footwork is weak, Ciel!! Well, fine. We'll leave it at that for today." 

"Haaa~ That was scary..." 

"It's because mother is so strict." Lizzy said handing Ciel a towel. 

"Aunt Frances is pretty, but... such a strong wife... That scares me." 

Lizzy looked at Ciel shocked. 

"I'm glad that you're the one who's going to be my wife, Lizzy." Ciel said smiling. 

 _Ciel, my cute_ _fiancé_ _, is one year younger than me. A_ _t that_ _time,_   _I decided... that I would become a wife he could protect._  

"No!! I don't want to!" Lizzy screamed at her mother. Frances slapped Lizzy and yelled back. 

"You're my daughter, who's going to marry into the Phantomhives. I won't allow you to neglect your training!" 

"I don't want to practice the sword anymore! Swords aren't cute at all!" Lizzy said holding her cheek. 

Lizzy's mother pulled her in tightly for a hug. "I know it's hard, but it's for his sake and yours... you understand, don't you?" 

 _But that day..._  

"I hope Ciel will like his birthday gift." 

"Young lady! The Phantomhives are..." 

 _Becoming a cute wife that could be protected by Ciel was my dream. But that dream could never be fulfilled._  

"Ladies, have you heard?" 

"The Phantomhives have been brutally murdered!" 

"Wasn't it probably some act of spite though?" 

"My, how scary!" 

"Oh by the way, I heard Madam Ashley has a new lover again!" 

"My, she's so popular~" 

 _W_ _earing my pitch-black clothes, with my pitch-black feelings, one month of a pitch-black winter had passed, when... suddenly, Ciel came back. Along with a pitch-black butler._  

Lizzy hugged Ciel tightly crying.  

"I can't believe it!! It's really you, isn't it!?" 

"I'm home, Lizzy." Ciel said hugging back. 

 _That Ciel that had returned to us had become thinner and shorter than I was. But soon I realized that..._ _It wasn't Ciel who had become shorter, it was me who had grown taller. A_ _t that point in time, I made the decision._ _That I would become a wife capable of protecting Ciel. But... it's better to be cute after all._  

"Look Paula!! Aren't these cute?" Lizzy said showing Paula her shoes. 

"I got them as a gift from father for winning a match! I'm going out with Ciel today so I'll wear them!" 

"My, how lovely!!" 

Paula was fixing Lizzy's dress when she noticed something. 

"Young lady, have you grown again?" 

"Wha..." 

"Ah! P-Please excuse me! U-Um. You're still very cute even now that you're taller young lady!" 

"I don't think I'll wear those shoes today after all." 

"But..." 

"Don't worry about it, please get a new pair with low heels, Paula." 

Ω 

Lizzy continued to strike the bizarre dolls down one by one, while Dazai and Oda shot at them. 

 _Low-heeled shoes, mother's teachings, a sword to protect you. I'm fine with not being cute, as long as it means that I can protect you!!!"_  

Lizzy lunged for Grell violently, and she almost struck him until Dazai grabbed the sword tightly around the blade making it stop. 

"Rest. Killing him will not do you any good. We can take it from here." Dazai said looking back at her, as he released the sword. Lizzy dropped the sword to the ground. 

"I guess my entrance was ruined... Well whatever. Let's continue..." Grell said smirking, and Dazai and Sebastian stood in a fighting stance. 

"You take the right I take the left?" Dazai asked. 

"Certainly." Sebastian smirked. 

"Wait! Sebastian!" Ciel yelled. 

"We have no time to worry about those guys! Ryan holds the key to everything in this case. Follow him!" 

Sebastian and Dazai stood back up normally and Dazai chuckled. "Whatever information you need out of him you better make it quick. Because I am going to gut Ryan like a fish with all the money he has stolen from my family." Dazai said with a deadly glare. 

"Wait a sec, you. You mean that if we put the screws on this guy, we can learn about these walking corpses?" 

"Senpai, look." Ronald said as he showed Grell the booklet. 

"Hmmm?" 

"I see. Indeed, we have no time to waste. It's too bad but we'll have to leave it at this for now, Sebas~chan. I'll wrap you in the red roses next time for sure. Bye!" 

"We should hurry... Ugh!" Ciel groaned. 

"Young Master!" Sebastian ran over and checked his injured leg. "It's quite swollen." 

"I'll carry you on my back." Lizzy suggested. 

"What?!" 

"Lady Elizabeth I'll take care of that." Sebastian chuckled. 

"Dazai you idiot!" Chuuya punched Dazai in the arm and Dazai winced and then chuckled, but his laughs quickly ceased as he saw Chuuya crying. 

"Chu-" 

"She could have accidently stabbed you idiot, and your hand is bleeding!" Chuuya sobbed. 

Dazai smiled, and he pulled Chuuya closely. "I am okay mon amour. Don't cry. I won't be going anywhere anytime soon." Dazai said as he cupped Chuuya's face. 

"I promised you remember? When Bern was born, what did I tell you?" 

"You're here to stay... We won't be abandoned... I'm yours and your mine... and then you asked me to marry you..." Chuuya chuckled with tears streaming down his face. 

"And how old is Bern?" 

"Six..." 

"And I'm still here. So don't worry." Dazai said kissing Chuuya's forehead gently. Dazai felt a slight tug on his coat and he looked down seeing Bernadette with a face full of tears and pouting, and sniffling. Dazai pulled away from Chuuya for a moment to pick up Bernadette, Bernadette rested her head on Dazai's shoulder, and Dazai smiled pulling them both as close as he could. 

"I will protect you both no matter what. That's my job. So no matter what situation I will always make it out alive to come home to you both. You and our other baby." 

Chuuya's eyes widened in shock. 

"You knew...?" 

"Of course, I did. What kind of husband would I be if I didn't notice? And someone may have spilled the beans out of excitement." 

"Oda!!" Chuuya said annoyed. 

"Sorry Chuuya." Oda chuckled rubbing his head. 

Everyone was pulled from their thoughts when they heard Snake call for them in the hallway.  

"I'm glad you're all okay. Says Emily." 

"Where's Ryan?" Ciel asked. 

"I'm sorry, he managed to get away. Says Oscar." 

"Fuck!" Dazai screamed. "I am going to slit that motherfucker's throat open." 

Bernadette tugged on Dazai's hair harshly, and pouted. Dazai winced. "Bern!!" Dazai whined. 

"Bad Daddy! Money in the swear jar when we get home! Doubly." 

"In any case, let's meet up with Marquis for the time being." 

"Yes." 

Ω 

The bizarre doll was struck down quickly by Golden Demon. Kouyou made a face of disgust as her kimono was not only wet but stained in blood. 

"Disgusting. This is no way for a lady to look." She sighed. "But I guess there isn't much I can do about it. I need to find them quickly this situation isn't getting any better." Kouyou said putting up her umbrella as she started making her way towards the first deck. 

Ω 

 _Campania First Class Deck_  

"Out of the way!! Women and children first!! You dare call yourselves English gentlemen?!" 

"Brother!!" Lizzy yelled running towards Edward. 

"Lizzy!! I'm glad you're okay!!" Edward said hugging Lizzy. "…It must have been hard." 

"I'm sorry I've been completely useless." Ciel apologized. 

"I'll say. Well whatever, we'll save the lecture for later. You two, hurry up into the boats..." 

"Edward, I have a favor to ask. Instead of me, let this guy on." Ciel said pointing at Snake. "I can't get on the boat just yet." 

"I see, I'll take him." 

"If Ciel's staying I'm also..." Lizzy was hit hard by Sebastian knocking her unconscious. 

"Pardon me." 

"Butler!!" 

"It would take too much time to make Lady Elizabeth understand, so I had to be a little rough. I'll take punishment afterwards." 

"No... I should be thankful. I can't pull off that kind of move with her. The ship has already tilted heavily... It's just a matter of time before it sinks. Please escape quickly and get as far away from the ship as possible." 

"I'll leave snake and Lizzy in your hands. Let's go." 

"Wait." Dazai said. "Take my husband and daughter with you." 

"What?!" Chuuya yelled. 

"Dazai I am not leaving you alone! Bernadette yes we have to keep her safe but I can protect-" Chuuya was cut off when he felt Oda lift him and throw him over his shoulder, and he had Bernadette in his other arm. 

"Oi! Put me down right this second!" Chuuya kicked and tried to get out of Oda's hold. Oda just ignored the kicks and protest, and Dazai nodded at him thanking him silently for it. 

"You can't go Papa!! It's too dangerous!" Bernadette yelled while crying. 

"I will be okay. Remember our promise? When have I ever broken my promise to you both. But I have to keep you and mommy safe." Dazai smiled. "Oda, you better thank good care of them." 

"I will." 

Dazai nodded. "I love you Chuuya and Bernadette." Dazai smiled before he started walking away. 

"Let. Us. Go!!" Bernadette yelled hitting Oda. And she activated her ability. "Cris!" Bernadette called out, and Oda winced as he saw the blond-haired man that was once Bernadette's stuffed animal rabbit, he climbed back up on the ships with Chuuya and Bernadette and he landed safely. 

"Miss Bernadette. Your father will be highly upset." 

"We're family... and family sticks together... right mama?" 

Chuuya smiled. "Right... Let's go after your father to make sure he stays alive." 

"You won't be going anywhere without me too." Odasaku said. 

Chuuya looked in shock. "How did you?!" 

"I have my ways. Let's go shall we." Odasaku said as he started walking the way they had saw Dazai run off in. Bernadette and Chuuya nodded and followed behind quickly. 

Ω 

 _Campania First Class Hall_  

"Damn, it's tilted a lot already. Where in the world are..." The shipped rocked again sending Ryan flying over the rail but he was grabbed by the ankle by a stranger with red hair. 

"My quite a handsome one, aren't you?" Grell smirked. "Goooot you. ♥" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated! I hope you enjoyed chapter 6. Chapter 7 will be up soon!


	7. That Butler & Double Black, Compromise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Where did you get that information?" Druitt said coldly. 
> 
> "As I thought... is it you then?!" 
> 
> "If you want to know, just follow me. I will show you too... the coming of a new aurora thanks to medicine... fine?" Druitt smirked. 
> 
> Chuuya and everyone looked at him coldly.

"Keep on shooting fireworks! Don't let the light die out!" The crew member yelled.

"We got a message from a freighter sailing nearby! They should be able to get here in about 2 hours." The man informed his co-worker.

"...I see. The only thing we can is get as many people possible in the life boats. Fast!"

"Yes sir!"

_2 Hours..._

Ω

_Campania First Class Passenger Lounge_

"So, you're Ryan?" Grell said holding him upside down.

"WHA- How do you know my name?!" Ryan asked.

"Yeah Yeah, no need for the routine talk. You're the guy that's moving corpses around with some trick, right?" Ronald asked. "Irregular's are really annoying."

"Including you two." Dazai said firing his gun. Ronald side stepped to not get hit.

"Don't get in my way. I have a personal bone to pick with Ryan." Dazai said coldly.

Ronald sighed. "Can we at least stop the corpses first? Then he is all yours."

"Fair enough." Dazai said putting his gun momentarily back in his coat.

"So? How do we stop those corpses?" Grell asked.

"In... In my room there's a device that can render the complete salvation ineffective!!"

Ω

_Campania First Class Guest Room_

Ryan looked in shock when he entered his room.

"...So? Where is this device supposed to be?" Grell said nonchalantly.

"N-No way... It was definitely here..."

"Then where is it?" Dazai said pointing his gun at Ryan, patience running thin.

_Could it be that..._

_...that man!_

Ω

_Campania First Class Passenger Hallway_

Sebastian and Ciel were running down the hallway, while Chuuya, Oda, and Bernadette also were. They bumped into each other along with a man they have seen before.

"You are...!"

"The Viscount of Druitt...!?"

"Hm? Who are you? How do you know my name?"

Sebastian and Ciel both looked in disgust.

"Ciel!" Bernadette said as she ran over to him.

"Bernadette."

"Where is my father?"

"He split up from us a while ago Lady Bernadette." Sebastian answered. "But I assure you he was alright the last time we saw him. He went looking for Ryan."

"Stay with us until he meets back up with us." Ciel suggested.

Chuuya and Odasaku nodded.

"Ehm anyways." Druitt said. "Considering I'm well-known in society as the incarnation of beauty I suppose it's rare for someone "not" to know me." He said running his hand through his hair.

"Please allow me to ask, why is someone like you in such a place? This ship is full of living corpses prowling around." Sebastian said.

Druitt smirked. "You know, there is something I absolutely must protect, even if it means risking my life sinking on this ship. Actually, those corpses are just like puppets to me... Oops. I guess I spoke too much... well then, excuse me."

"The complete flames in our chest!" Sebastian started.

"Shall not be extinguished by anyone." Chuuya grumbled annoyed.

"We are..." Odasaku said with Druitt. "The Pheonix!!"

"So, you were comrades. I do remember seeing your faces before." Druitt said.

"That device! Could it be something to stop the corpses?" Ciel asked.

"Where did you get that information?" Druitt said coldly.

"As I thought... is it you then?!"

"If you want to know, just follow me. I will show you too... the coming of a new aurora thanks to medicine... fine?" Druitt smirked.

Chuuya and everyone looked at him coldly.

"Should we steal it from him by force?" Chuuya whispered.

"No. No one knows how to work that thing. We should wait for him to activate it." Oda responded quietly, and everyone nodded in agreement.

Suddenly a man chuckled and turned around looking at them.

"Undertaker?! What are you doing here?"

"Hiya. While I was escaping I was asked to help carry this. And then you did that "Phoenix" thing again." He replied smiling.

"Forget that right away!!" Ciel said embarrassed. "By the way do you happen to know how to activate this?"

"Who knoows.~ How will this thing be of any help, I wonder."

_Campania First Class Passenger Lounge_

The men sat the machine down on the ground as Druitt watched.

"Please be careful, that's worth more than your lives."

"Are you going to activate it?" Bernadette asked.

"Not yet. The cast is still incomplete."

"The cast?" Chuuya asked.

"AH!! BASTARD!! Why did you take the device?!" Ryan yelled from up top the second floor of the lounge room. Everyone looked up at Ryan, and Chuuya noticed Dazai.

"Dazai!"

"Chuuya... Bernadette... Why are you on the ship?!"

"Because we don't leave family behind." Oda smiled as he looked at Dazai.

Dazai looked at his family, and he couldn't help but smile. "Right. We don't leave family behind."

"Welcome, Ryan. I was waiting for you. Tonight the empire you built will collapse like Pompeii. And in its new place, my new realm will be born."

"Eh?!" Ryan's eyes widened in shock as did everyone else's.

"With the power of this device... I will create a new empire!! The one who conquered eternity shall rule over everyone else with corruption and decadence! It will be called... The Aurora Empire!!"

"Sounds kinda complex." Ronald said rubbing his head.

"I'll paint him red right away." Grell smirked.

Druitt held his wine over the device daring to pour it. "Don't you care about the device?"

Ronald grabbed Grell. "Wait a sec, Senpai!"

Chuuya threw a knife at Druitt as he held his wine over the device. Chuuya's knife grazed Druitt's face. And Druitt got pissed and he was threateningly tipping the wine glass over. Chuuya was going to lung at him, but Dazai grabbed his arm. "Don't Chuuya."

"Don't you guys care about the device?" Druitt smirked. "Huhuh... This is the real "power." I can win against you all with one glass of wine!!"

Sebastian's eyes narrowed and a dark aura was around him. "I am getting quite irate, can I kill him?" Sebastian said coldly.

"No, wait, thought I understand your feelings..."

"I'm more with Sebastian. I have grown quite tired of all this foolishness." Dazai pulled out his gun and pointed it at Druitt. Chuuya put down his arm though and shook his head. 

"One shot to the brain and that wine will spill all over the device. At least wait until he moves." Chuuya whispered.

"Are we really debating his-" But Oda's words were cut short as all the windows broke, and the bizarre dolls started to come through. Oda pulled Bernadette close to him and he picked her up.

"Shit!" Dazai pulled Chuuya close to him by his waist.

"Remember to destroy the heads!" Dazai shouted.

"Wait... There's too many!" Ronald yelled.

"Activate the machine you idiot!!" Bernadette yelled.

"Please, activate it Viscount!" Ciel yelled.

"I am not a viscount anymore."

Everyone looked at Druitt like he was stupid.

"Ceaser"… I will activate it if you call me that way. With that little lovely mouth of yours, cock robin."

Ciel's eyes narrowed. "Yeah, let's kill him right now."

"Please wait, although I understand your feelings..." Sebastian asked.

Everyone started fighting the corpses. Dazai and Chuuya watched each other's back and fought together. Sebastian kicked the corpses harshly, Grell and Ronald used their death scythes to get rid of the heads, and Oda evaded the attacks while he held Bernadette in his arms.

_H_ _o_ _w_ _m_ _a_ _n_ _y_ _pa_ _ladins putting their fleeting lives at stake... and I'm watching them from above, slowly enjoying my wine. Just..._ _T_ _h_ _i_ _s_ _p_ _l_ _a_ _c_ _e_ _i_ _s_ _l_ _i_ _k_ _e_ _a_ _c_ _o_ _l_ _o_ _s_ _s_ _e_ _u_ _m_ _o_ _f_ _c_ _o_ _r_ _r_ _u_ _p_ _t_ _i_ _o_ _n_ _!_

"Ooh... Oohh!... Like the emperor Nero!"

Ronald looked at Druitt in disbelief. "AAAGGGH! Ok, do we kill him?!"

"You just stopped me earlier!!!" Grell complained. "Hey you, make that thing work already!"

Druitt smirked. "Heh... fine. It's time to find my new empire. Come on, everybody. Show me the dance of The Phoenix to pledge your loyalty to the emperor!" Druitt said proudly.

Everyone's eyes narrowed out of annoyance. "Let's kill him."

The Undertaker laughed. "Oh no. Are you sure you don't want to know how that device works?"

"What are you doing? Come on!!" Druitt said happily.

Everyone even as annoyed as they were started saying the lines.

"THE PHOENIX!"

"Well done, my lady and gentlemen. Now I will show you... how the dead army prostrates itself before me!!" Druitt pushed the button but nothing happened and the dead kept coming.

"They're still moving!" Bernadette said as she looked around.

"Oi! Why the hell are they still moving?!" Chuuya yelled.

"Ryan! The device you built isn't working!" Druitt yelled at Ryan.

"T-That is..."

"You tried to use something you didn't even build!" Oda yelled.

"Fucking useless! I'll kill you for wasting my time." Dazai yelled.

"I'll take care of that for you!" Chuuya ran quickly towards Druitt and he pulled out his knife going to strike him. But his advance was blocked when the Undertaker jumped in front of him. Everyone's eyes widened.

"What...?!"

"He he... It's been a while since I've laughed so much... to lose such an amazing man would be like losing the whole world to me... don’t you agree?" Undertaker said smirking.

Chuuya activated his ability and struck at Undertaker, and he pushed him back with his weapon. 

"Ah!" Chuuya yelped.

The Undertaker let all his other boards go, flying Chuuya's direction. Chuuya's eyes widened. But Chuuya was protected by Golden Demon, Kouyou looked at the Undertaker deadly.

"Chuuya!" Dazai ran and he caught Chuuya before he hit the ground. Dazai landed back on his feet sliding back a little.

"Kouyou!"

"Obaachan!"

"What are you doing here?!" Oda asked. 

"I had a feeling thing was way too off about this whole mission, and I was right." Kouyou walked over to Chuuya and Dazai.

"Chuuya, are you alright?"

Chuuya nodded. "Thank you."

The Undertaker turned around showing his true power.

"How sad it would be, should laughter disappear. The Undertaker said pushing his hair back and smirking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos appreciated! Please tell me what you think. Next chapter will be up shortly.


	8. That Butler & Double Black, Unrest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What would happen to the flesh body if you were to connect a continuation to the memories that had come to an end without the soul? Shinigami only hunt souls after all. The body and the brain that holds the memories are left in this world."
> 
> "So you added a continuation to people's memories?" Dazai said.
> 
> Undertaker pointed. "If you're so curious why don't you have them take a look?"
> 
> Grell's eyes narrowed as he swiped at the bizarre dolls and looked at their cinematic records. At the very end was the Undertaker.
> 
> "What the hell?" Chuuya said shocked.

Everyone kneeled down and covered their selves as the glass from the cieling broke and came crashing down.

Ciel's eyes widened at Undertaker's eyes. "Undertaker?"

"You've been hiding yourself well. Since you kept your eyes hidden, I never noticed it either." Sebastian said calmly.

"Me too. I've been had." Grell said annoying.

"Senpai, those eyes..."

"Yes, there's no mistaking it... A shinigami!"

Chuuya got up groaning. "What kind of ability is that?!"

"I don't think this is an ability at all." Kouyou said. "This is something even we may not br able to defeat confidently."

Dazai and Chuuya's eyes widened it was very rare if ever at all that they heard Kouyou speak with minimal hope.

Undertaker chuckled at the unfamiliar name. "How nostalgic, it's been half a century since someone last called me that."

"The Undertaker is a shinigami?!" Ciel said.

"What's the meaning of this Undertaker?!" Ryan said running towards him. "Didn't you tell me that we could control the corpses as long as we have this device?!"

"He was fooling you, you idiot. You should never trust anyone. Sometimes even your own become traitors." Bernadette said.

Undertaker chuckled. "Such a brilliant little child for your age. I must say it was such a pleasure being in your presence Lady Bernadette. How sad it will be when this all comes to an end." Undertaker smirks.

Bernadette laughed. "Don't assume whatever you're planning for them, that you'll take us down with them. We belong to the Port Mafia, and we are trained for the most unnecessary and spontaneous situations."

"So you lied to me?! All that about going to America to spread the complete salvation?!"

"You were the perfect person for my purpose. But you see I thought it was funny, wince you were trying to bring the dead back to life in all seriousness..." Undertaker said nonchalantly.

"So our goal in making the entire world healthy was...?!"

Undertaker cut him off. "That was your goal was it not?"

"Also... You couldn't perform the resurrection of human beings with the kind of medicine you possess. In my book, from the very moment you relied on my skills, that can't be called medicine anymore. The kind of guy who would use a treatment he doesn't even understand on his patients is no longer a doctor, you see."

Ryan fell to the ground in despair. "No... No way..."

Undertaker walked over and pet Ryan's head. "You were a good boy who honestly believed in my story."

"So in other words, you're the mastermind behind The Aurora Society's human resurrection experiments..." Ciel said bitterly.

Undertaker smirked putting a finger up to his lips. "That's a secret."

He continued. "...is what I'd like to say, but by doing that phoenix pose you've paid me for an awful amount of information. So I'll tell you. Hee hee. It's true that I was the one who made these moving corpses."

"Why?" Bernadette said glaring at the Undertaker.

"What is dead should stay dead." Kouyou said. "No one should ever interfere with death and the cycle of life. It throws off the balance of everything."

"Ah, you are right about that Madame. At first, it was probably... Just my curiosity towards humans."

"Towards humans?" Chuuya said questioningly.

"Yes. I am nothing like you in anyway. I do not feel what humans feel. Humans are "a flesh body" and "a soul"... If you bring these two together, one can exist amongst the living and keep on documenting their life's memories in the "cinematic record". And when the flesh body withers, and the shinigami collect their souls, the record ends there and the living become the dead. Shinigami take the soul from the body according to a list, causing an end to the kaleidoscope. Day in day out, peacefully, indifferently. I have lived that shinigami life for a long time, when one day I though... What would happen if the end had a continuation?"

"What would happen to the flesh body if you were to connect a continuation to the memories that had come to an end without the soul? Shinigami only hunt souls after all. The body and the brain that holds the memories are left in this world."

"So you added a continuation to people's memories?" Dazai said.

Undertaker pointed. "If you're so curious why don't you have them take a look?"

Grell's eyes narrowed as he swiped at the bizarre dolls and looked at their cinematic records. At the very end was the Undertaker.

"What the hell?" Chuuya said shocked.

"The end mark of the cinematic record that arrives along with every death. By connecting these fake records to them, I made it so that the end would never come. And if you do that somehow, the body mistakenly thinks that life is still continuing. And starts moving again without a soul. All Iiving beings instinctively try to fill up whatever they lack. If your body gets wounded, it will close it up. If the spirit feels lonely, one will seek others in order to fill this emptiness. That's why the also instinctively seek what they lack... in order to find a soul they will try and open up the bodies of the living."

Chuuya's eyes widened."They never could see. They never could hear. They were feeding off of us being alive."

Dazai looked at Chuuya. "Because we have what they don't. Life. A soul."

"It's to settle the balance of the never-ending cinematic record, you see."

"Is that why they came after our souls?!" Ciel yelled.

"It's impossible for them to make another's soul theirs though... I can tamper with the records, but I can't create a soul. I experimented a lot, but most of them never became anything more than flesh dolls without a self."

"What you're doing is inhuman." Oda said.

"The fact that you can't understand this beauty, means you're all just too young still. This beautifully stitched skin as white as wax, just like when they were alive." Undertaker said holding a bizarre doll. "Their mouths they cannot clamour noisily or tell lies any longer. Aren't they all far more beautiful than when they were alive?" He said smirking.

Bernadette covered her nose. "No what it is, is sick and crazy. Even for me this is too much."

"That's what you say, but... but there are humans who want these bizarre dolls too you know? These dolls feel pain or fear. They eat the living, craving their souls. What do you think? It's the best animal weapon there is, right?"

Everyone's eyes widened in shock.

"That eccentric bunch said they wanted to see till what extent they could use them. So we decided on experimenting by throwing the same amount of humans and bizarre dolls together on a luxury cruise ship."

"Let them kill each other and see how many survived on each end? Quite deranged." Sebastian said.

"But I never thought we'd crash into an iceberg. Having quit being a shinigami, I don't own the list anymore... considering that it saved me the trouble of making it sink, it's like catching two birds with one stone."

"So you mean the ship was never headed for America. You planned for the downfall of it since the beginning." Dazai said.

"Correct but because of you all it seems more humans survived than inticipated... I wonder if I should be angry..."

Dazai's eyes narrowed. "And I thought I was the devil. Well... being my people are on this ship and my husband and child I can't forgive your slip up." Dazai pulled his gun from his coat.

"Don't be foolish boy, he is something we do not understand." Kouyou said.

"The more he says, the more I know I can't let it pass." Grell said displeased.

"I know right, Senpai. Shinigami distorting the way of "death" is totally impossible. Though he doesn't have glasses. Is he one of those "deserters" you see sometimes?"

"He can be anything for all I care. It's against the rules for shinigami to come to the human world and meddle with life and death matters. The quickest way to get him to cough up how the moving corpses work is probably just to tie him up and hand him over to the bosses... also... even more than being against the rules, the crime of hurting a maiden's face!"

Bernadette looked unimpressed. "Oi, are you serious?"

"Yes! No matter how hot he might be, I can not forgive him for that!"

Chuuya and Bernadette face palmed at the same time, because that had to obviously be the dumbest thing to be concerned about right now, when a ship is sinking and dead people are walking about. They watched as Grell took a swing at the Undertaker but he dodge Grell's attack, then he saw Ronald coming for him, but before he could dodge it Ronald was kicked by Sebastian's foot.

"What the hell Sebas-chan!"

"I'd be in trouble if I let you guys haul him off." Sebastian said.

"Huh?" Grell said annoyed.

"We also have a duty to present the truth before the Queen. We can't let him get away!"

"So you see. We'll be the one's taking him to custody."

"Ah Gentlemen, that will be impossible. He has to die hear along with that piece of shit over there. They stole thousands from me and my family, and I won't tolerate it." Dazai said chuckling sinisterly.

"This is problem between Shinigami! So stay away, outsiders!" Grell said narrowing his eyes.

"I also have my job as a butler. So please stay away, outsiders." Sebastian said in the tone.

"It doesn't matter what either of you feel because I will have his head and Stokers mounted above my fire place." Dazai said.

"As fascinatingly stoic as always, Seba-chan." Grell smirked. "And you Dazai Osamu, and Nakahara Chuuya. I would expect nothing less of the great duo from Yokohama's underworld. The two demons themselves. Well then if you're both going to be that way then we won't hold back."

"The fact that something like "hold back" exists in your dictionary surprises me more than anything else." Sebastian said disgusted.

"Holding back with us catches you a death sentence." Chuuya smirked. "Oi, Sebastian? The Queen of England won't mind if he's dead will she?"

"Not at all. One less issue." Sebastian said smirking.

"Fine. Help us and we help you. Fair enough? In the end we both want the same thing." Chuuya said.

"This much is true. I will temporarily be on your side. As long as it is alright with the young master?"

"It is." Ciel said.

"Hm, okay we'll keep it simple then and have the fastest be the winner. But I don't intend to lose to some old gezzers!!" Ronald said competitively.

Dazai, Chuuya, Sebastian, Grell, and Ronald all stood around Undertaker. Kouyou and Odasaku protected Bernadette off to the side. The Undertaker giggled.

"Well then... it's almost like a rabbit hunt. I wonder which rabbit is being hunted?" Undertaker smirked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated! Please let me know what you thought of the chapter, next chapter update soon! :)


	9. That Butler & Double Black, Birth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Undertaker jumped up missing the bullet. "You truly are as they say Mr. Osamu. You live up to your name, and your definitely full of surprises." Undertaker grabbed Chuuya and Bernadette and their eyes widened. "But... so am I." He smirked. 
> 
> Dazai pushed off a table and came for Undertaker aggressively. As he did Chuuya and Bernadette were thrown over the rails. Dazai watched as they were tossed and he turned around to grab them, and as he did Dazai was struck in the back by the death scythe. Dazai coughed out blood as he desperately reached for his family. 
> 
> "I wonder. How a man like you is capable of love? How you can love an artificial human, and a child? Show me your dark past Dazai Osamu. Let me see your cinematic record." Undertaker said smirking. 
> 
> "Dazai!!" Chuuya yelled as he screamed for him.

They all jumped to attack the Undertaker. Sebastian went to go attack the Undertaker first, but he was thrown off as Ronald lunged at him with his death scythe. Ronald smirked. 

"Oops. I slipped." 

Sebastian looked at him annoy. "Your eyesight is pretty bad. Isn't it!" Sebastian said as he dodged another attack by Ronald. 

"Shinigami are all heavily near-sighted you know~" Undertaker said swinging his weapon. 

"You're at a disadvantage then, aren't you!" Grell said as he went to go swing his death scythe at Undertaker. He blocked his oncoming attack with the board, and Grell looked in shock as the board was unaffected. Undertaker kicked Grell sending him flying across the room, Ronald came for Undertaker but the Undertaker landed on top of Ronald and pushed up face planting him straight into the ground. Chuuya ran up the stairs railing using his ability, and he jumped down throwing a punch at the Undertaker but the Undertaker caught it and side kicked Chuuya. Chuuya gasped as he was sent flying into the rails. 

"Chuuya!" Dazai yelled. The Undertaker attacked Dazai and Dazai blocked his oncoming attack but the sheer force sent him flying back into Odasaku and Kouyou. 

Through all the commotion Sebastian attacked sending several knives flying at The Undertaker. But the Undertaker caught all of the knives in the board and he smirked having more fun than he has in a while. 

"My my. Are you sure you'll be able to take me down with that small tableware?" 

Sebastian dodged Undertakers attack. "It's not as good as a death scythe but..." Sebastian said catching the board. "our silver-ware has top grade sharpness!" Sebastian said as he cut the board. 

"I seeee~" Undertaker said chuckling as he jumped back. "Hey hey, what's up? You really can't do better than this with 5 of you? Weren't you going to hunt me down?" He giggled. 

"This is totally annoying..." Ronald said. 

"Let's hurry! This ship's tilting badly. We're running out of time." Grell said.  

Ronald looked at his watch. "That's right." 

Ronald and Grell both jumped up going for Undertaker. "We can only go for a head on fight!" 

Undertaker smirked as he looked at the shocked expressions of Grell and Ronald not being able to cut the board again. "Again?!" Grell yelled. "It can't be! There should be nothing a death scythe can't... cut." 

"How can it take on the death scythe?!" 

"The death scythe that can cut everything...huh. Don't you think that catchphrase is a little strange?" Undertaker said smirking. Grell looked surprised. 

"Well it's not like I care either way..." Undertaker said chuckling. "There is one thing though, isn't there? That it can't cut." Undertaker said smirking. 

"No way...!" Ronald said. Undertaker took a swing and he cut both Grell and Ronald, sending them flying back and blood splattering. "That's-" 

"Yes, a death scythe." Undertaker said smirking. 

"I see... the "it can cut anything" catchphrase is false when multiple death scythes are involved." Sebastian said. 

Ronald groaned as he leaned up. "They should've collected it when you retired..." 

"It was with me for such a long time that it became hard to part with it. I went through quite some trouble to take it with me you know~" Undertaker lifted his death scythe. "Like the pitiful rabbit in a hunting game. Well then, how about I hunt you guys now?" 

Undertaker cut one of the posts holding up the higher deck in the ball room. The rubble fell quickly and Sebastian threw a few tables at the Undertaker. Chuuya evened out the gravity for himself and Bernadette as they stood on the stairs with Kouyou and Odasaku. Chuuya took a hard hit earlier and he knew with the quick bruising and difficult breathing that he'd fractured his ribs. Undertake cut the tables flying at him. 

"It's no use. Cutting a table with this takes no more effort than breaking a cookie!" Undertaker said smirking. 

"It was just a diversion to get within wide reach of your scythe." Dazai said as he slid across the floor, gun in hand. "Checkmate." Dazai smirked.  

Undertaker jumped up missing the bullet. "You truly are as they say Mr. Osamu. You live up to your name, and your definitely full of surprises." Undertaker grabbed Chuuya and Bernadette and their eyes widened. "But... so am I." He smirked. 

Dazai pushed off a table and came for Undertaker aggressively. As he did Chuuya and Bernadette were thrown over the rails. Dazai watched as they were tossed and he turned around to grab them, and as he did Dazai was struck in the back by the death scythe. Dazai coughed out blood as he desperately reached for his family. 

"I wonder. How a man like you is capable of love? How you can love an artificial human, and a child? Show me your dark past Dazai Osamu. Let me see your cinematic record." Undertaker said smirking. 

"Dazai!!" Chuuya yelled as he screamed for him. 

"Papa!!" Bernadette said reaching out as she watched her father fall from the death scythe and records coming out of his body. 


	10. That Butler & Double Black: The Dark Underworld

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the end, even in Chuuya’s efforts to avenge his friends. He ended up hurting himself more than anything. The man had gotten away. And Dazai sighed as he was left to carry Chuuya home on his back. Chuuya grumbled as he rested his head on Dazai. 
> 
> “You’re... m-moving too f-fast...” Chuuya said hoarse and as he complained. 
> 
> “Your injuries will only get worse if I move any slower.” 
> 
> “Y-You should have just left me behind... shitty... Dazai...” 
> 
> Dazai sighed as he smiled. “You know I’d never leave you behind. We’re partners after all.”

_“... show me your dark past Dazai Osamu. Let me see your_ _cinematic record.” Undertaker said smirking._  

 **Fifteen Years Old**  

That was the first time Dazai and Chuuya met each other. On opposing sides. He was the King of Sheep and Dazai was in the Port Mafia. Dazai was handling a case from Mori when he first met him. He was fiery, smart, a master in martial arts, Chuuya became the bright burning light in Dazai’s dark world. Little did Dazai know he had already completed his mission then and there. Dazai had found out shortly after that Chuuya was the Arahabaki an ancient God of Destruction. But under that dark title Chuuya actually had a beautiful side, that Dazai wanted to understand more. He had no idea he’d have years to get to know the red head soon enough. 

“I’m impressed you both destroyed a whole enemy organization in one night. From now on you both will be partners. Your new name will be Double Black.” Mori said smiling. 

 **Sixteen Years Old**  

“Are you the one who killed my friends?” Chuuya looked angrily at the man in white who held the jewels in his hand. The man just smirked at the red head and Chuuya’s eyes narrowed as his body started to illuminate red. 

“Oh my... corruption huh?” 

In the end, even in Chuuya’s efforts to avenge his friends. He ended up hurting himself more than anything. The man had gotten away. And Dazai sighed as he was left to carry Chuuya home on his back. Chuuya grumbled as he rested his head on Dazai. 

“You’re... m-moving too f-fast...” Chuuya said hoarse and as he complained. 

“Your injuries will only get worse if I move any slower.” 

“Y-You should have just left me behind... shitty... Dazai...” 

Dazai sighed as he smiled. “You know I’d never leave you behind. We’re partners after all.” 

 **Seventeen Years Old**  

It had started off small. Light cheek touches here and there. The demon prodigy sneaking his hand in between them to intertwin his fingers in the red heads. Quick kisses in secret. Cuddling at night, not only for comforting the red head but comforting the brunette as well. 

Then the innocence wore off. The kisses became desperate and full of lust. The touches went from holding hands to removing clothes and bringing forth unimaginable pleasure. And two hearts that was once molded by darkness. Found a little light and happiness in each other. Both making the other feel human. Feel alive. 

 **Eighteen Years Old**  

Dazai lost a dear friend. 

“Odasaku...!” Dazai yelled as he ran over to his friend. Dazai kneeled down and he pulled Odasaku into his arms. Dazai looked at the blood on Odasaku’s body and his eyes widened in shock as he tried to lift him. 

“Hang on Odasaku... You’re going to make it...” Dazai said sadly. 

“Dazai...” Odasaku said weakly. “Dazai...!” Dazai stopped moving and Odasaku pulled his head towards him. 

“Listen. You told me you might find a reason to live if you lived in a world of violence and bloodshed. You won’t find it. You must know that already. Rather you’re on the side who kills people or the side who saves people, nothing beyond what you would expect will appear. Nothing in this world can fill that lonely hole you have. You will wander the darkness for eternity... be on the side that saves people. If both sides are the same, become a good man. Save the weak, and protect the orphans. Neither good nor evil means that much to you, I know... but that’d make you at least a little better... Of course, I know. I know better than anyone. Because... I am your friend.” 

That was the last thing Oda had ever said to Dazai as he took his last breath in his arms. 

 **Nineteen-** **Twenty-Two**  

At the age of nineteen Dazai had been away from the mafia for a year. He had gotten his record wiped clean of all his previous crimes, and thanks to a close friend of his he was able to land a job helping others. It was the start to fulfilling his promise to Odasaku. 

By age twenty he was finally a full-time employee at the Armed Detective Agency. It was a place that became home to him in a few months. He was happy he finally found a place he belonged outside of the mafia. A place where he could be accepted just as well. 

By age twenty-one a love as long as time it’s self-resurfaced. A love so strong that no matter the distance and the time, and space would always rekindle in a heartbeat. Dazai was like Chuuya’s drug, and Chuuya was Dazai’s oxygen. By the time Dazai was almost twenty-two, Chuuya had found out he and Dazai were going to have a child. Dazai refused to have his lover and the mother of his child working under a cold man like Mori Ougai. So, a few days later Dazai slit his throat in cold blood as Mori did to the previous boss. 

At age twenty-two Dazai was the boss of the Port Mafia. And he and the ADA worked together to keep Yokohama safe, and happy. The home they both loved, and cherished like no other. During the years after that. There was mostly peace. Dazai got to protect his family, and he was there for every small milestone his daughter had. From crawling, talking, to walking, and growing into the bubbly little girl she is now. Dazai had many regrets in his life, many things he wanted to make right and is trying to make right. But one regret he never had was his family. Dazai would always come to their rescue. He’d always fight and be there for them. Even if that meant losing his very life. 

* 

Dazai grabbed his family and they landed on the ground. Dazai was up under them as he held Bernadette and Chuuya. Chuuya leaned up abruptly and he looked at all the blood staining Dazai’s clothes. Chuuya shook him. 

“Dazai...” Chuuya shook him again. “Oi... Dazai...?” Chuuya shook him harder. “Dazai!” 

Dazai groaned as he leaned up slowly. “I can hear you just fine Chuuya.” Dazai said as he winced. Chuuya sighed in relief as he hugged Dazai tightly. 

“You idiot what were you thinking!” Chuuya said as he hiccupped from crying. 

Dazai smiled as he cupped Chuuya’s head smiling. “I was thinking about you and Bernadette. I didn’t want either of you hurt.” 

Undertaker chuckled and Dazai looked at him coldly. “Your record was interesting. Seems you aren’t the good man you promised to be. Such an empty promise. Bringing nothing but misery to others. Maybe I should just make you disappear.” Undertaker smirked. 


	11. That Butler & Double Black: Grave Injury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dazai smiled as he cupped Chuuya’s head smiling. “I was thinking about you and Bernadette. I didn’t want either of you hurt.” 
> 
> Undertaker chuckled and Dazai looked at him coldly. “Your record was interesting. Seems you aren’t the good man you promised to be. Such an empty promise. Bringing nothing but misery to others. Maybe I should just make you disappear.” Undertaker smirked. 
> 
> Undertaker swung his scythe at Chuuya and Dazai but the weapon never made contact as the ship started to tilt. Dazai and Chuuya, along with Bernadette who Dazai was also holding started sliding down the ship floor. Everyone else also started falling as the ship was sinking even more.

Dazai grabbed his family and they landed on the ground. Dazai was up under them as he held Bernadette and Chuuya. Chuuya leaned up abruptly and he looked at all the blood staining Dazai’s clothes. Chuuya shook him. 

“Dazai...” Chuuya shook him again. “Oi... Dazai...?” Chuuya shook him harder. “Dazai!” 

Dazai groaned as he leaned up slowly. “I can hear you just fine Chuuya.” Dazai said as he winced. Chuuya sighed in relief as he hugged Dazai tightly. 

“You idiot what were you thinking!” Chuuya said as he hiccupped from crying. 

Dazai smiled as he cupped Chuuya’s head smiling. “I was thinking about you and Bernadette. I didn’t want either of you hurt.” 

Undertaker chuckled and Dazai looked at him coldly. “Your record was interesting. Seems you aren’t the good man you promised to be. Such an empty promise. Bringing nothing but misery to others. Maybe I should just make you disappear.” Undertaker smirked.

Undertaker swung his scythe at Chuuya and Dazai but the weapon never made contact as the ship started to tilt. Dazai and Chuuya, along with Bernadette who Dazai was also holding started sliding down the ship floor. Everyone else also started falling as the ship was sinking even more.

“Shit!” Odasaku yelled.

“Could it be already?!” Grell yelled to Ronald.

“Crap!” Ronald said.

“My, my. I guess it’ll be soon?”

“Damnit!” Sebastian yelled.

“The floodwater’s weight is throwing the ship off balance, and making it tilt upwards! At most we have a few minutes before it sinks into the Atlantic!” Dazai yelled.

They could hear all the horrible screams of the passengers still on the outside of the ship. Trying to grasp on to something, anything to hold on to their lives. While inside the ship everyone held on to the rails or the posts of the ship, trying not to fall into the debris. Ryan lost his grip and fell, you could hear the crunching and cracking of his bones on the way down.

“Fuck! Fuck! No!” Dazai yelled angrily. “Damn it!”

Grell landed on the rail next to Dazai’s hand. “Ryan Stoker, born August 24th,1854. Death by falling accident on April 20th,1889. As you can see... there’s really no time.” Grell smirked.

“I’m sorry. I’ll be taking him you can just stay there and watch.”

“I won’t!” Sebastian went to go attack Undertaker but Ronald attacked him.

“Senpai’s stronger than me, so I’ll leave that one to him. I’ll finish of the butler, and the weakened one over here.” Ronald said smirking. But Ronald was suddenly thrown off guard as was Sebastian when he saw a quick red flash and Ronald was sent flying with a deadly kick. Chuuya chased after him and grabbed his collar, and face squeezing threateningly.

“Don’t ever mistake my husband for weak.” Chuuya said smirking dangerously. Chuuya punched Ronald in the stomach and he was sent flying. Sebastian then kicked him in his side, and Chuuya caught Ronald and threw him across the ship.

“Nice work.” Sebastian said appreciating his skills.

“Same to you.”

Grell was about to attack the Undertaker again until Ronald smacked into him hard, sending them both into a part of the ship.

“What do you know two birds knocked out with one stone.” Chuuya said smirking. “Now we just need to take out this trash.” Chuuya said with his eyes narrowed at Undertaker.

“I might have a solution to that.” Dazai said smirking as he held up his gun. But the ship started shaking and everyone was thrown back off balance.

“L-Look!” The man pointed. “The ship is sinking! It’s sinking!”

With the fast sinking of the ship, water was rushing in as the structure of the ship was giving away. Dazai grabbed Bernadette quickly, and Sebastian and Chuuya yelled as the water was shoving them down. Oda and Kouyou held on to each other as the water were hitting them in the face.

“Well then, it’s finally time to say goodbye. You were all an interesting bunch but it’s time to end this game of cat and mouse.” Undertaker said smirking.

Dazai and Chuuya both ran for the Undertaker and kicked at him but the Undertaker dodged it. When he dodged it, he lost a silver chain with all kinds of pendants to it. Bernadette didn’t know what it was or what it meant but she caught it in her hand and Undertaker looked at her shocked.

“Well little Miss, it seems you got my prized possession. I’ll entrust it to you until we meet again, so please. Take good care of it. And do believe me... we will meet again Double Black, darkest duo in the underworld of Yokohama.”

“Wait!” Chuuya yelled.

“See you!” Undertaker jumped up and he spun his death scythe in a circle making the ship completely split into two.

**The ship is split in two by Undertaker’s** **death scythe** **! What’ll they do?!**

**To Be Continued...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well guys just about one more chapter and this fan fiction will be wrapped up.

**Author's Note:**

> So I watched the Book of the Atlantic last night. And I was inspired. What if the Young Earl and his Butler where on the same ship a the infamous Double Black. Looking for the same purpose. Can they work together? Or will they crush each other in the process? Comments and kudos are really appreciated! Next chapter will be released soon!


End file.
